Atarashī seimei
by Alexander Dash
Summary: Ligh, el ultimo sayayiin que queda fue enviado a la tierra, a vivir una vida normal, pero por causas del destino va a equestria, para sabar a todas las dimensiones paralelas, pero el es la resureccion de un Kaio-Shin maligno, que le deparara a nuestro heroe o villano
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado 18 años desde que mis padres me encontraron en una cápsula, me habían dicho que era como un regalo del universo, eran una pareja de un mes de cazados que estaban acampando en el bosque, en plena noche, mientras estaban descansando, escucharon un gran temblor, ellos habían salido del susto, a unos 300 metros vieron una enorme nave espacial, en eso la curiosidad les gano, mi padre y mi madre agarraron unas linternas y se acercaron, cuando llegaron a la nave mi padre se puso a investigar, tocando la superficie de la nave, en eso la nave suelta unos pitidos, habiéndose la compuerta principal, ellos esperaban que saliera un tipo de alienígenas, pero en vez de eso escucharon el llanto de un bebe, mi madre había entrado a la nave sin pensarlo, para luego encontrarse una cápsula mas pequeña que dentro se encontraba un bebe, con cola? Se pregunto la mujer, al momento mi se acerco y se impresiono, no solo por que era un bebe en una cápsula, si no el hecho que tenia una cola. El bebe seguía llorando, sin pensarlo 2 beses mi madre me tomo entre sus brazos.

Xiomara. No podemos dejarlo aquí, dijo a su esposo.

Alexander. Que podemos hacer, con quien lo llevamos.

Xiomara. Que te parece si lo adoptamos.

Alexander. Adoptarlo, estas segura, no sabemos , ni que ni quien lo haya enviado, estas segura.

Xiomara. Si lo estoy, dijo levantándose y llevándome en sus brazos.

Alexander. Y que nombre le pondremos.

Xiomara. Mm…dejame pensarlo. Lo llamaremos Lighting.

Alexander. Me parece un buen nombre.

En eso al momento que salieron de la nave, esta dio una pequeña explosión de humo y se transformo en una pequeña esfera, con un boto.

Mi padre la recogió y se lo puso en el bolsillo.

Ellos me dijeron toda la verdad a loa 12 años, y me habían dado una pelotita de metal con un botón, al apretarla y botarla hacia un lado, había dado una explosión de humo, reapareciendo la enorme nave al entrar en ella, no se que apreté, pero apareció un holograma y un señor con una armadura.

Señor. Si vez esta grabación quiere decir que has sobrevivido, como tu entenderás no eres normal, es por que eres un sayayin, te enviamos al planeta tierra, ya que nuestro planeta sera destruido, porque el núcleo de nuestro planeta esta apunto de explotar, en esta nave tienes todo lo necesario para volverte mas fuerte, tiene un aparato donde puedes aumentar la gravedad hasta cien mil veces la gravedad de la tierra, hasta puedes que te conviertas en el legendario súper sayayin. En uno de los cajones hay mas de doscientos paquete con 10 semillas del ermitaño, son semillas que te curaran de cualquier herida que tengas, una de nuestras habilidades especiales es que podemos usar la energía o mejor llamado ni que nos permite volar, lanzar energía, crear ataques especiales, la nave te dará ciertas indicaciones de como poder controlarlo, pero una de nuestras mejores habilidades es ser mas fuertes después de recuperar nos de una pelea, ya que somos la raza mas fuerte del universo.

En eso se corto la transmisión.

En eso han pasado tres años desde que la comencé a usar y ya sabía cómo controlar el ki, y ya podía moverme tranquila mente en una gravedad de trescientas veces. Pero lo peor, fue cuando cumplí quince años, en el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, mis padres habían ido a la tienda a comprar una torta. Ellos ya habían comprado la torta, cuando ellos venían. Un asaltante quería dispararle a mi madre, pero mi padre se interpuso, recibiendo el disparo en el corazón, después le apunto a mi madre y le dio en el pulmón. En eso yo me percate que las energías vitales de mis padres estaban desapareciendo, yo fui volando hacia donde estaban ellos, sin importar lo que la gente diga de mi, en eso veo a mi madre y mi padre tirados en el suelo que estaba lleno de sangre. En eso me acerco con lágrimas.

Ligh. Ma,ma. Pa, pa. Los veía en el suelo.

En eso la única que responde es mi madre.

Xiomara. Hijo, me alegro de verte, perdón por no hacerte tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Lighting. No digas eso mamá, dije llorando

Xiomara. Hijo, no llores, recuerda que siempre estarás en nuestros corazones, de cuerda siempre esto, ayuda a las personas, nunca digas que no puedes, por que yo se que tu eres capaz de que lo puedes hacer. ( tos). Cuida,te hijo mío. Dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Light. Mamá, mamá, mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

En eso comenzó a llover

En eso me comencé a enfurecer, diciendo el dolor, el dolor de que mis padres ya no estaran.

En eso la tierra comenzaba temblar, mi cabello titilaba a un color dorado y mis pupilas a un color zafiro, en eso pege un grito con toda mi furia, transformándome en súper sayayin.

Desde a que incidente estaba deprimido, habían pasado 4 meses desde que deje de entrenar he ir a la escuela, me quedaba en el sofá de la sala, echado sin hacer nada, pues estaba solo.

En uno de esos días encendí la tele, buscando canales, en eso me encuentro una serie de televisión llamada My Little Pony, cuando la comencé a ver, sentí ese calor de compañía, sentía que no estaba solo. Hasta ahora lo sigo viendo.

Light. Creo que es hora de hacer un calentamiento. En eso saco la cápsula, pero noto algo raro en ella. Comenzó a titilar de un color anaranjado.

Cápsula. Comenzando secuencia dimensional. En eso explota con tal fuerza que me manda a volar golpeándome la cabeza y dejándole inconsciente.

Unas horas más tarde.

Light. Aaaa, mi cabeza, dónde estoy?, que paso en eso ve la cápsula, e intenta agarrarla pero se desmaya ya que se había golpeado la cabeza contra una piedra filosa, y estaba perdiendo sangre.

En eso una figura alta, tenía una manta que cubría tanto su rostro como también su apariencia.

Cuatro horas más tarde.

Light. Que, que paso, en eso se pone una mano en la cabeza, que me paso?

Veo que despertarse, te encontré en el bosque tirado y lleno de sangre.

Light. Esa voz se me hace muy familiar, al voltear no podía creer lo que sus ojos podían ver.

Al frente suyo estaba Zecora, versión semi humana?.

Zecora. Que pasa mi estimado amigo, creo que te deje sorprendido.

Light. Eeeee,eeee. Quería decir una palabra, pero al ver lo sorprendido que estaba y los nervios, no lo dejaban.

Light. Bu bu bueno, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Zecora. De nada, además no podía dejarte hay desangrando en el bosque everfree

Es un lugar muy peligroso, que estabas haciendo por estos rumbos?

Light. Bu bu bueno yo estaba recolectando vallas silvestres y me perdí. Si eso me perdí.

Zecora. Deberías tener más cuidado, también encontré esta esfera tirado, te pertenece?

Light. Sí, es mío muchas gracias por recogerlo, dijo un poco más relajado.

Zecora. Disculpadme por preguntarte que eres y quien eres.

Light. Me llamo Lighting, pero no le puedo decir que soy.

Zecora. Ya veo, me llamo Zecora un gusto, le preguntaba eso ya que normalmente loa ponys de por aquí no tiene una cola de mono, y un asicó muy pequeño,

Light. Zecora muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero rengo que irme.

Zecora. En esas condiciones no podrás moverte.

Light. No te preocupes Zecora se cuidarme, además ya me siento mucho mejor.

Me podrías señalar hacia donde se encuentra ponyville.

Zecora. Se encuentra al norte de donde estamos.

Light. Te agradezco, te dejó una, nos vemos. Saliendo y despidiéndome.

Zecora. Hasta luego.

Light se encontraba caminando rumbo a ponyville.

Light. Como es que pude llegar aquí, en eso miro mi cápsula, solo recuerdo la explosión.

Pero lo que mas me sorprendió es ver a Zecora mitad cebra y mitad humana. De seguro todos son así, pero yo vi en la serie que sólo eran Pony, no mitad humano. Bueno creo que la verdadera Equestria es asi. En eso se escucha un sonido parecido a un oso.

Light. Jejeje, tengo hambre.

Al poco momento de seguir caminando, diviso la luz que me indica que ya estoy cerca de salir de bosque everfree.

Saliendo del bosque everfree, lo que mas me impresionó fue el gran castillo de cristal que estaba en medio de todo el pueblo.

Light. Veo que Twilight ya venció a Tirex, hablando de eso debo permanecer fuera del alcance de las mane seis, no quiero causar alborotó.

Dijo para después dirigirse hacia el pueblo

Mientras Light caminaba la gran mayoría por decir todos estaban viendo a Light, mas que todo su cola de mono que le colgaba de su parte trasera.

Light. Esto no se puede poner? Poner peor. En eso ve a las mane seis hablando entre ellas.

Light. Yo h mi vocota.

Light dio media vuelta y salió caminando de hay con la mayor tranquilad posible.

Twilight se encontraba caminando con sus amigas en eso ve al joven con cola de mono.

Twilight. Chicas miren eso, ese chico tiene una cola como la de un mono. Disculpe en que tiene la cola de mono. Dijo alzando la voz

Rarity. No querida, eso suena muy grosero.

Twilight. Como le llamarías tu?

Rarity. Chico de, de, de casaca negra, si eso.

Twilight. Probaré de nuevo.

Light Se dio cuenta, de quien la estaba llamando era Twilight.

Light. Mejor camino más rápido, antes de que se acerquen.

Light siguió caminando ignorándola.

Twilight. Creo que se está haciendo el sordo, me acercare a el a ver si capto su atención, pero al percatarse que el chico comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Twilight. Hey espera dijo y acercándose hacia Light.

Light. En su mente, que hago, que hago. No me queda más que cooorrer.

Twilight. Hey espera. Chicas síganlo.

En ese momento todas comenzaron a perseguir a Light por todo el pueblo en una de esas intentaron serrarle el camino o inmovilizarlo, pero cada vez que intentaba Light los esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

En eso arrinconan a light en un callejón.

Twilight. Ya no tienes salida te tenemos rodeado, por que escapabas.

Rainbow. Si ríndete, no tienes a donde ir, dijo señalándolo.

Light dio un gran salto hacia un techo, intentando huir.

Twilight. Chicas síganlo… en eso todas se pusieron a perseguirlo.

Light. Estas no se van a rendir fácilmente. En eso siente una presencia que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el, pero rápidamente se dio cuente y en pleno aire la esquiva, era Rainbow que intentaba atraparlo.

Rainbow. Ya detente, por que corres.

Light. Por qué me sigues. En eso da un salto, aterrizando en la calle. En eso se tropieza con una cuerda, cayendo al suelo. Era Apple Jack que había puesto la trampa pero Light se paró rápidamente y salió corriendo.

A las afueras de ponyville.

Light. Se ve que no me van a dejar tranquilo, en eso me di cuenta que me estaba acercando a un acantilado sin pensarlo aumente mi velocidad para dar un gran salto.

Rainbow. Detente te estas dirigiendo al acantila.

No termino de hablar porque el chico había saltado al acantilado, todas tenían un semblante en blanco al ver la acción del chico, todas se acercaron a la orilla del precipicio, viendo como el chico caía en picada.

Light. Bien, es hora, dijo encendiendo su aura blanca para después impulsarse hacia arriba.

Las chicas observaban como el chico caía a su supuesta muerte, pero antes de caer al suelo, se encendió en un destello blanco, dejando a todas sorprendidas. Light quería volver al pueblo de ponyville ya que tenía que conseguir algo de comer. Pero el lapso de que dejaba a las chicas atrás se desvanece. Cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente dando vueltas.

Las mane seis al ver esto, de cómo el chico que raramente voló sin alas, cayo desmallado al suelo dando varias vueltas, todas se acercaron para ver al joven, y se dieron cuenta que tenía una venda manchada con sangre en la cabeza.

Fluttershy. Rápido llevémoslo a un doctor, está perdiendo mucha sangre, si no lo hacemos puede que entre en coma.

Tres horas más tarde.

Light. Que paso, aaaaaa mi cabeza, en donde estoy. Se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital y era de noche.

Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba escapando de ellas y de repente todo se puso negro, da igual tengo que salir de aquí. Dijo para después pararse aun tambaleando, y buscando algo que ponerse, en eso se acuerda de su capsula.

Light. Donde, donde, donde, donde está, dijo rebuscando los cajones desesperado, en eso escucha unos pasos, abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación para darse cuenta que había unos guardias vigilando. Cerró la puerta para buscar en su habitación algo que ponerse.

En eso ve en una silla nueva ropa.

Light. Creo que no hay nada más que ponerse. La ropa consistía en un polo negro manga larga, un pantalón negro, y un tipo de ji gris con un cinturón de tela rojo y unas botas blancas. Al terminar de cambiarse se vio en un espejo que estaba en una mesita al costado de su cama.

Light. El traje es cómodo, pero me hace ver que soy una persona mala, creo que me quitare la venda, da un poco de picazón. Dijo para después quitarse el vendaje de la cabeza.

Debo escapar de aquí, abrochare que es de noche y me iré de aquí, pero antes debo buscar mi capsula. Creo que lo tiene una de las chicas. Y creo saber quién lo tiene. Pero mañana ya iré a buscarlo, de momento saldré del este hospital. Dijo para después acercarse a una ventana y abrirla para después saltar y caer al suelo.

En plena noche Light se encontraba caminando en una de las calles.

Light. Se ve hermosa la noche, en eso escucha un grito.

Auxilio, ayúdenme.

A lo lejos veo a una señorita escapando de 2 maleantes con chuchillos. En eso se tropieza.

Maleante 1. Por qué escapas mi deliciosa presa.

Maleante 2. Creo que es hora que le demos una lección, dijo dándole una cachetada, la chica serró sus ojos esperando recibirla. Pero no sintió nada. Abrió sus ojos, y vio en frente de ella un joven de traje negro con un ji gris.

Light. Que no te enseñaron que nunca se debe golpear a una mujer. Hey sal de aquí.

Chica. Muchas gracias. Dijo para luego salir corriendo.

Maleante 2. Desgaste escapar a nuestra presa, ahora pagara. No termino de decir la palabra ya que recibió un golpe en el estómago dejándolo fuera.

Maleante 1. Que le hiciste, me las pagaras dijo sacando su cuchillo e intentar apuñalarlo. Pero al intentar eso su chuchillo se rompió con el mínimo contacto al cuerpo de Light.

Light. Ahora me toca. Dijo para después darle un golpe en el estómago para que después este salga volando hacia un poste.

Light. Creía que ponyville no hubiese ladrones, pero creo que la realidad es otra. A estos 2 los llevare a la policía, pero no sé dónde está, mejor los dejo en la puerta de la alcaldía.

Dijo para después para después agarrar a los maleantes y arrastrarlos.

Light. Creo que con esto basta, bostezo, no debí salir del hospital, buscare una banca para descansar un poco.

Encontró una y se echó en ella.

Light. Bostezo, solo dormiré cinco minu. No termino de decir, ya que se quedó dormido profundamente.

Al día siguiente.

Light se encontraba echado en una de las bancas de la plaza, el viento había hecho que barias hojas de periódico cubrieran todo su cuerpo.

En eso se acercan 3 niñas se acercaron, eran CMC.

Scootaloo. Que creen que sea eso que se mueve en tantos periódicos.

Apple Bloom. No sé.

En eso sale la cola de Light.

Switibelle. Aaaaaaaaa una sermiente.

En eso las 3 feminas comienzan a pisotearla, sin saber que era solamente una cola.

Light se despierta por el gran dolor que sentía en la cola.

Ligero. AAAAAAAaAaAAaaaaaAaAaaaaaAa.

Las niñas se alejaron un poco por el susto que dio el chico al gritar.

Light. Mi colita, dijo sacando una lagrimita.

Apple Bloom. Lo sentimos, pensábamos que era una serpiente.

Light. No hay problema, dijo sobándose la colita.

Switibelle. Señor que hacia durmiendo hay, acaso no tiene donde ir.

Light. Eee, bueno soy nuevo, por aquí.

Scootaloo. Conocemos a una amiga que te puede ayudar en eso.

Light. Gracias niñas, como se llaman, pregunto para que no se dieran cuenta que ya las conocían.

Me llamo Apple Bloom.

Me llamo Scootaloo.

Y yo me llamo Apple Bloom.

Y somos las cutie mark crusaders dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y alzando la voz.

Yo me llamo Lighting, pero me pueden decir Light.

Light. Bueno niñas ya me tengo que ir, las veo luego, hasta luego, dijo moviendo la mano y salir caminando hacia la biblioteca.

En el trascurso del camino todo el mundo exactamente las mujeres veían caminar a Light, no por lo extraño que se veía, sino por la vestimenta, que lo hacía ver que era un chico guapo y la mirada seria aumentaba puntos a su favor.

Light por su lado se dio cuenta y no evito sacar un sonrojo de vergüenza.

Light. Por el amor de Dios, no me miren así, se dijo así mismo en su mente.

Light al llegar a la biblioteca, levito hacia una de las ventanas para ver si nadie estaba. Y vio que Twilight estaba a punto de salir con Spike, pero estaban hablando. Y después salieron.

Punto de vista dentro de la biblioteca.

Twilight. Spike, tienes todo lo necesario.

Spike. Si tengo un cuaderno y pluma.

Twilight. Entonces vamos, las chicas nos estarán esperando.

Punto de vista de Light

Light. Es hora de entrar, dijo para después abrir una de las ventanas que no tenía seguro.

Donde estas, donde, dijo rebuscando los cajones, ¡lo encontré!, dijo contento.

Light, de paso agarrare algo de comer, espero que no se den cuenta, dijo para luego acercarse a una canasta con manzanas que estaba al lado.

Light. Ahora que veo con mas detenimiento, en si la casa del árbol es mas grande como lo muestra la serie.

Iré a curiosear.

Dijo para después darse un paseo por las habitaciones.

Unos minutos después Light baja hacia la biblioteca. Y se dispone a buscar algunos libros. En eso escucha a Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Spike que estaban al otro lado de la puerta.

Perspectiva afuera de la casa del árbol.

Rarity. No puedo creer que ese chico se allá ido sin ser gracias.

Twilight. Bueno supongo que también es nuestra culpa por seguirlo sin ningún motivo.

Fluttershy. Debemos buscarlo, el aun esta mal herido de la cabeza, puede que convulsione si no tiene los tratamientos.

Twilight. Si eso es cierto.

Perspectiva de Light.

Light. Mejor de una vez me voy no quiero causar problemas. Dijo para luego salir por la ventana por la que entró. Al saltar y aterrizar, en ese presido momento un periódico se le pega a la cara, en eso Light se lo saca, lo que mas le llamo la atención era un articulo que decía, semental de traje negro salva a señorita en peligro de dos maleantes. Así mismo se les encontró en la puerta de la alcaldía desmallado. Si se sabe la identidad de este misterioso sujetó.

Light. Miren eso, solo la ayude, una vez y ya aparezco en noticias, jejeje.

Miro mas abajo en el periódico.

Los dos sujetos encontrados en la puerta de la alcaldía, eran los famosos hermanos free, que cada noche asaltaban, robaban, secuestraban, a personas inocentes, según testigos un chico con un traje negro y un dijo gris detuvo a los maleantes. Hoy a las 4pm se le dará un premio a su honor, ya que aquellos criminales fueron buscados hace mas de 3 años ,

Light. Ahora que ago., si no voy a esa hora pensaran que soy un mal agradecido.

Ya me las arreglarle, espero. Dijo para después dirigirse a un hacia un bosque donde no hubiese nadie, para sacar su nave. Después de encontrar un buen lugar, saco la cápsula y la presiono, para luego lanzarla y que se tras formase en una enorme nave.

Light se dispone a entrar y buscar un bolsa sonde contenía la semilla del ermitaño ya que la herida de la cabeza aun le seguía doliendo.

Light. Ya me siento mejor, dijo para después buscar su reloj para luego ponérselo para después salir de la nave y transformarla en una cápsula, bostezo, mejor tomo una siesta, pero primero programa una alarma para las cuatro pm. Después se recostó en un árbol que brindaba buena sombra.

Dentro de sus sueños.

Light se le encontraba flotando en el espacio, había mucha estrellas.

Light. Que es este lugar, donde estoy.

Estas en un espacio dimensional. Light giro a todos lados para ver bien le estaba hablando.

Light. Bien eres muéstrate, dijo para después ponerse en pose de combate.

No te alarmes, dijo para después acercarse a Light. Era un poco mas alto que Light, vestía una especie de traje blanco, y una pechera de color dorada que tenia como signo un sol y una luna, como si estuviesen fusionados.

Light. Quien eres y que ago aquí.

Me llamo Solaris y tu estas aquí por que quiero hablar contigo.

Light. Un momento por casualidad, tu , no, eres.

Solaris. Si, soy el padre de la Princesa Celestia y Luna.

Light se quedo sorprendido.

Solaris. Yo te traje a equestria ya que una entidad maligna llamada sombra te busca ya que tu tienes algo que el necesita.

Light. Que, dijo sorprendido, que no sombra habia sido derrotado.

Solaris. Por desgracia no, mi hija cadenas, solo lo debilitó y lo desterró, pero ahora sombra es extremada mente fuerte, pero aun no tiene en su poder completo.

Light. Pero como es que usted existen si solo son una serie de televisión.

Solaris. En realidad, nosotros existimos desde base milenios, y sobre que somos una serie de televisión. En realidad en el universo existen barias dimensiones que se conectan espiritualmente.

Light. Quieres decir que tanto los fanfics como la serie en si, son otras dimensiones.

Solaris. Aprendes rápido, te traje aquí, ya que sombra quiere que seas uno de sus sirvientes para apoderarse de todas las dimensiones.

Light. Pero si son varias dimensiones, que no hay alguno que pueda e tenerlo.

Solaris. Había cinco dimensiones donde había al igual que tu, sayayines, pero no pudieron protegerla.

Light. Pero que no se podían transformar en súper sayayines.

Solaris. Si pero su poder no era suficiente.

Light. Pero yo ni si quiera, dijo deprimiéndose un poco.

Solaris. Que pasa.

Light. La única vez que me pude transformarme, fue, cuando, dijo soltando unas lagrimas.

Solaris. Ya veo, lo siento.

Light. Solo dime como les puedo ayudar, dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Solaris. A diferencia de los demás, tu alma es la reencarnación de un dios maligno llamado Black, su vestimenta, era parecida a la tuya, lo pudimos encerrar en el tártaro, pero le falta poco para que pueda recuperar su poder, tanto el como Sombra son la mano derecha del dios progenitor llamado zamazu, el se encuentra dormido, pero falta solo 30 años para que despierte, pero sus ayudantes quiere que despierten ya.

Light. Y como podre detenerlos.

Solaris. Como ya te dije, tu tienes el alma de un dios, tu puedes controlar y despertar el súper sayayin dios. Solo habían 2 seres que alcanzaron esa transformación. Necesitarás también ayuda de la magia, tienes que ir al castillo de las dos hermanas hay encontraras una espada.

Light. Esta bien les ayudare, pero con una condición.

Solaris. Cual es.

Light. De momento no quiero intervenir con las chicas ni las princesas.

Solaris. Y por que no?

Light. Ya escuche varios fanfics, y se lo que pasa después, además no quiero intervenir en la historia.

Solaris. Esta bien, bueno creo que es hora que despiertes, después hablamos.

Light se despertó mentalmente para darse cuenta que ya era de noche.

Light. Necesito ir al castillo de las 2 hermanas.

Light se paro y comenzó a levitar he ir hacia el castillo de las dos hermanas.

Unos minutos después.

Light había llegando al castillo de las hermanas.

Light. Y ahora que ago, bueno creo que entraré.

Light abrió la puerta principal y comenzó a caminar por loa pasillos, en eso Light crea una esfera de energía para usarla como linterna ya que estaba a oscuras.

Light. Donde se encuentra esa espada, ha llevo bastante que la busco, en eso Light se ampolla en la pared, pero en eso la pared da una vuelta dejando un poco aturdido a light.

Light. Que paso, dijo intentando ponerse en equilibrio, en eso ve un altar con una espada. La encontré. Dijo para después levitar hacia ella, para verla con mas atención. La espada tenia en una cara un sol y una cara y al reverso seis gemas de distintos colores.

Light. Bueno es hora de sacarla. Dijo para después sujetarla de la aza y jalarla, en eso ve que no podía sacarla.

Light. No, pu,, edo, da,cae,laaaa, en eso su mano se resbala de la asa de la espada y cayendo de espalda golpeándose la cabeza.

Ayayayayayaya mi cabeza, segundo intento. Dijo entendiendo su aura blanca y agarrar la espada.

Aaaa, aaaaa, aaaáaaaaaaaaaa, Light estaba jalando la espada con toda su fuerza, pero no salía, en eso la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Light. Yaaaaaaa saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal, en eso el aura de light comenzó a sacar choques de electricidad.

Mientras tanto en canterlot, castillo de las princesas.

Luna comenzó a sentir esa gran acumulación de energía.

Luna. Que es esto, se siente como si esa gran energía no dejase de crecer, luna comenzó a sentir miedo de esa gran acumulación de energía pura.

En eso Celestia se acerca corriendo hacia su hermana.

Celestia. Luna esa energía en gigantesca y viene del bosque everfree.

Luna. Hermana, será de Twilight y sus amigas.

Celestia. No lo creo, esta gran acumulación es de energía y no magia.

Mientras tanto en el bosque everfree.

Light. Por que no saleeeeeeee.

Solaris. Es casi imposible sacar la espada.

En eso Light se asustó, haciendo que su mano se resbalará nuevamente de la asa de la espada.

Solaris. Estas bien Light.

Light. Como es que puedes hablar conmigo.

Solaris. Es que estoy vinculada a la espada.

Light. Hablando de eso, es imposible sacarla, esta muy dura.

Solaris. Solo utiliza todo tu poder, además por lo que veo, has aumentado tu poder.

Light. Ahora que lo dices aumente mi poder, pero no es suficiente.

Solaris. Intenta de nuevo, capaz puedas sacarla.

Light. Bueno, lo intentare, dijo para después encender su aura blanca y después agarrar la espada.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, en eso comenzó la tierra comenzó a desprenderse del suelo.

Light. Yaaaaaaaaa, sal de una maldita veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez, en eso su aura blanca crecio hasta atravesar el techo.

Castillo de canterlot.

Luna. Parece que se detuvo.

Celestia. Pero de quien será ese gigantesco poder. En eso sienten esa enorme energía, las 2 féminas voltearon hacia la dirección del bosque everfree. En eso ven un destello blanco.

Luna. Mira hermana, dijo señalando hacia la luz.

Celestia miraba el destello blanco, en eso el destello comenzó a cambiar de color a un amarillo.

Castillo de las dos hermanas.

Light jalaba con toda su ira la espada.

Solaris. Vamos te falta poco, biendo como el aura de Light cambiaba de tonalidad.

En eso light pego un fuerte grito.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Light había sacado la espada, con tanta fuerza que salió disparado hacia el cielo. Pero su apariencia de Light cambio. Sus ojos eran de color sátiro y su cabello y señas cambiaron a un color dorado.

Solaris. Lo lograste Light, bien echó, te trasformaste en súper sayayin.

En eso Light volvió a su estado normal para luego desmayarse y caer de seco al suelo.

Solaris. Al parecer uso mas energía de la que pudo controlar.

Cuatro horas mas tarde.

Light. Que paso, dijo para luego intentar pararse.

Solaris. Usaste mas energía de la que podías controlar.

Light. Ya veo, y que fue de la espada.

Solaris. La sacaste.

Light. En serio, y como lo hize.

Solaris. Estabas tan furioso por sacar la espada que te había transformado en súper sayayin.

Light. Ya veo.

Solaris. Ahora estamos vinculados.

Light. A que te refieres.

Solaris. Al momento de sacar la espada tanto yo y la espada estamos vinculadas con tigo, también te has vuelto el el guardias de los elementos de la armonía.

Light. Entonces que debo hacer.

Solaris. desde ahora nuestra prioridad es que controles tu transformación y también que puedas usar la magia a la par del ki.

Light. Lo del súper sayayin entiendo, pero que tengo que controlar la magia en conjunto del ki, no crees que es algo imposible además que seria muy peligroso ya que son energías muy diferente.

Solaris. Si pero tenemos que intentarlo.

Light. Entonces comenzamos.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Vamos tu puedes, dijo Solaris.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Light estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para transformarse.

Vamos lo estas haciendo bien, solo enfurécete un poco mas.

Aaaaaaaaaa, Light pudo transformarse en súper sayayin.

Light, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es controlar tus emociones para permanecer así.

Light denotaba un gran esfuerzo para controlar sus emociones, pero no pudo y se destransformo.

No, puedo, es, muy, difícil, dijo cayendo de rodillas y jadeando del cansancio.

Solaris. Solo tienes que controlar tus emociones.

Como sugieres que lo aga.

Bueno, no lo se, en eso salió una gota a Light tipo anime.

Podemos ir donde Zecora, capaz te pueda ayudar a como controlar tus emociones.

Creo que es buena idea dijo Light levantándose del suelo y sacudirse las rodillas.

Ahora en donde quedara su casa.

Creo que esta por el este, dijo Solaris.

Entonces vamos.

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol.

Spike se encontraba ordenando algunos libros, en eso eructa una carta y después sujetarla.

Twilight, te llego una carta de la princesa Celestia.

Twilight se acerco a Spike y comenzó a leer la carta.

Quería alumna Twilight Sparkle, quisiese que investigase el bosque everfree, en caso que encontrases algo fuera de lo normal házmelo saber z una cosa mas, solo lo deben saber tu y tus amigas. Atentamente la princesa Celestia.

Que será eso tan importante, Spike llama a la chicas.

Bosque everfree- casa de Zecora.

Por fin llegamos Solaris, en eso light toca la puerta. Al rato sale Zecora.

Hola Zecora, como estas.

Hola Light, estoy bien, pasa.

Gracias Zecora.

Que se te ofreze.

Zecora quería saber si podías ayudarme.

Mientras este en mi alcanse puedo ayudarte.

Podrías ayudarme a controlar mis emociones.

Y a que se debe eso.

En eso me quede congelado.

Solo dile la verdad dijo telepática mente solaris.

Y si no me creee.

Intentalo, puede que te crea.

Esta bien.

Estas bien Light, dijo Zecora

Si solo estaba pensando en otra cosa, disculpa.

Te explicaré por que quiero controlar mis emociones.

Un rato después.

Ya veo, sígueme Light.

Light se levanto del un haciendo y comenzó a seguir a Zecora, en este lugar podrás controlar tus emociones.

Pero ante de transformarte, debes controlarte, me dices que puedes volar, levita hasta el centro de ese lago y relájate e intenta recitar algunas esferas de agua.

Light floto hacia el centro del lago e hizo todo lo que Zecora le indicó.

En eso Light comenzó a ponerse inestable.

Relájate light, intenta mantener el control, respira ondo.

Light le hizo caso a Zecora y se estabilizó.

Ahora abre los ojos, e intenta transformarte.

Light abrió loa ojos y comenzó a presionar los puños.

Zecora se daba cuenta de como light hacia un gran esfuerzo en transformarse.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, su cabello comenzó a pararse y a cambiar de color y sus ojos cambiaban a un color zafiro.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa light se había transformado en súper sayayin, dejando asombrado a Zecora.

Zecora dejo su asombro a lado. Light ahora intenta calmarte un poco, light asintió la cabeza con dificultad ya que intentaba controlar la trasformación.

5 minutos después.

Light intenta levitar una por una pequeñas cantidades de agua.

En eso Light comenzó a levitar pocas cantidades de agua.

Solaris. Lo estas haciendo bien.

Es suficiente por hoy, destransformate.

Light se destransformo, pero cayo al lago ya que estaba muy cansado.

Estas bien dijo Zecora.

Si, dijo para después acercarse a Zecora.

Creo que se esta haciendo tarde, Light tienes un lugar a donde ir, si quieres puedes quedarte.

No Zecora no puedo, ya me has ayudado mucho, no quiero abusar de tu generosidad Zecora.

No hay problema en que te quedes.

Pero no quiero se un cargo para ti.

No hay problema puedes quedarte hasta que encuentres un lugar.

Muchas gracias Zecora, pero no me siento bien que me agas estos favores, te lo recompensaron de alguna u otra manera.

Esta bien, sígueme.

La seguí hasta una habitación.

No es muy grande pero es lo que tengo.

No hay problema Zecora, ya me has ayudado mucho, no todo puedo pedir mas de lo que tienes.

Esta bien, que pasea buenas noches, dijo Zecora para después dirigirse a su habitación.

Light se habia quedado dormido, en eso despierta en un campo de hierbas donde habia un lago y algunos árboles.

En donde estoy. Light comenzó a caminar y ver donde estaba.

Sera que estoy soñando.

Eres muy atento. Light habia escuchado una voz femenina que provenía del lago.

En eso una esfera de energía salió del lago.

Light. Quien eres.

En eso la luz tomo forma humanoide, dejando ver que era una mujer que lleva un vestido blanco con azul, y entre sus orejas de Pony había una corona.

Quien eres?

Me llamó Aurora, Solaris me hablo de ti.

Por curiosidad no eres.

Si soy esposa de Solaris y madre de Celestia y Luna.

Y que hace en mi sueño.

Bueno, hace un día al momento de sacar la espada de la armonía soltaste un gran poder que se sintió en todo equestria, y conociendo a mis hijas, querrán investigar.

En eso se escucha un gran estruendo.

Que ese sonido.

Debe de ser mi hija Luna, de seguro quiere entrar a tu sueño, pero he puesto una barrera que protege tu puerta.

A que te refieres.

Cada Pony tiene una puerta, cuando duermen esta puerta se activa y mi hija entra a sus sueños para ayudarlos en caso tengan pesadillas.

Muchas gracias, conociendo a Luna me haría muchas preguntas.

Y por que no quieres hablar con ella.

De momento no quiero intervenir.

Creo que ya es hora de que despiertes, hablaremos mañana cuando duermas.

Nos vemos Aurora.

Nos vemos dijo Aurora alzando la mano.

Light despertó para luego levantarse de la cama y tenderla.

Buenos días Light.

Oo, buenos días Zecora.

Light necesito que me aguas un favor, necesito que vallas a Poniville y me traigas estos suministros.

Si, esta bien, dijo un poco inseguro. Zecora de casualidad no tendrás una capucha.

Por que lo dices.

Es que no es muy típico encontrar a una persona que tenga una cola y no tenga unas orejas de Pony. Dijo señalándose.

Espérame un momento, dijo para acercarse a un colgador.

Toma, esto es de cuando iba a Poniville cuando me tenían miedo, pero unas amigas me ayudaron.

Gracias Zecora, dijo poniéndose la gabardina y ponerse la capucha. Bueno ya me voy nos vemos dijo para luego salir caminando.

Paredes un extraño.

Ni que lo digas Solaris, no crees que se ve mas extraño que tenga una espada.

En realidad no, mientras no aguas una locura.

Bueno ahora que lo dices nunca e usado una espada, dijo para luego desenfundarla.

Hey Solaris, que significan estas seis gemas, dijo volteando la espada.

Cada gema representa a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, y el sol y la luna representa a mis hijas.

Ya entendí.

Un rato después.

Light había llegado al Poniville, se dispuso a comprar todo lo que estaba en la lista, algunas personas so veían raro ya que estaba usando una gabardina y lo hacia ver sospechoso.

Me siento incómodo que me vea la gente.

Entonces quitare la gabardina.

No, y si me ven Twilight y sus amigas, quiero evitar todas las preguntas que me haría.

Entonces te sugiero que vallas por otro lado.

Por que lo dices?

Mira atrás tullo.

Light se dio media vuelta, y vio a Twilight junto con Pinkie.

Mejor me alejo, discretamente, si no quiero que me descubran, mas que todo Pinkie, es imposible encontrarle lógica a lo que hace.

Mientras tanto entre las sombras.

Hay esta, es al que nuestro señor busca, no dio ordenes de que lo llegásemos con el.

Espera un momento, puede que tenga ahora de los elementos de la armonía.

No lo creó, mira como se aleja de esas dos.

Es cierto, seguro que aun no tiene contacto con ellas, entonces comencemos, sonriendo malévolamente para que después se convertiesen en un humo negro y desaparezcan.

Solaris sentiste eso.

Si alguien se acerca, son dos entidades malignas.

En eso, al frente de Light aparecen dos sujetos.

Uno de ellos era un pegado, era de color azul oscuro y tenia una pechera de color negro, el otro era un unicornio también de pelaje azul oscuro, también tenia una pechera de color negro.

Quienes son ustedes.

Disculpa, donde están nuestros modales, me llamó black scarlet, y yo me llamo black rose, nuestro señor quiere que vengas con nosotros.

Con que propósito, y por que lo haría.

Nuestro propósito es conquistar equestria, y si no lo haces, dijo soltando una sonrisa diabólica. Destruiremos este patético pueblo.

No, nombre mi cadáver.

Como quieras, dijo para que después se lanzaran a atacar a Light, pero este desapareció dejando que solo lograran golpear la gabardina.

Mejor dicho, ustedes deben estar preparado.

Jejeje, nuestro señor dijo que hubiéramos cuidado, esto nos divertira, dijo para después desaparecer y darle un golpe a Light en el estomago haciendo que este retrocediera.

Jeje, es hora de pelear dijo para después ponerse en pose de combate.

Estas seguro, son dos contra uno, dijo Solaris.

Si no lo ago destruirán Poniville.

Pero tienen la misma fuerza que tu.

Si, pero no entrenamiento, creo que tenga una ventaja.

En eso scarlet y rose se lanzaron hacia Light. Comenzaron intercambiar golpes, pero se denotaba la gran desventaja de Light. En eso rose le dio un golpe a Light, mandándolo a volar.

Light se recompuso rápidamente en el aire.

Todos los ponys se quedaron sorprendidos por la pelea que veían.

Salgan todos de aquí es muy peligroso, grito Light, en ese momento scarlet le dio un puñetaso en la cara a Light, haciendo que se estrellase con un puesto de verduras. Todo el mundo corría por la desesperación.

De los escombros sale una gran esfera de energía que choco con los dos, dejándolos con pequeñas raspaduras.

Veo que eres muy fuerte, pero no estas subestimando, ahora te mostraremos el verdadero terror, dijo scarlet para que luego los dos comenzasen a brillar.

A lo lejos.

Que es esa gran conmoción, dijo Twilight.

En eso Pinkie se comienza a sacudir.

Que pasa Pinkie que ocurre.

Algo extremadamente malo va a pasar.

En eso Twilight ve un enorme resplandor de color morado, después se comenzó a disipar.

Twilight vio con gran asombro a un alicornio machó.

Pi, pi, Pinkie, debemos irnos, tenemos que habisar a las princesas. En eso Twilight y Pinkie salieron corriendo a la casa del árbol.

Este será tu fin, dijo para después reírse malévolamente.

Maldición, al fusionarse se al vuelto muy fuertes.

Solo te queda usar todo tu poder.

Aunque aga eso Solaris, no estoy muy seguro de poder ganarle.

No nos queda de otra, si no los detienes destruirán Poniville.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Light pego un grito encendiendo su aura blanca.

Jajajaja, crees que me de tendrás con ese poder.

Aaaaaaaaaaaáaaaaaa, en eso el aura de Light se hizo mas grande.

Me dejare que te salgas con la tuyaaaaa.

Light se lazo hacia el alicornio dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar, Light desapareció con su velocidad y reapareció detrás dándole una fuerte patada, haciendo que este cayera en el suelo haciendo un gran cracter.

Light aterrizo al costado del cracter jadeando, ya que habia utiliza mucha energía para atacarlo.

Eso es todo. Dijo el alicornio parándose como si nada. Si eso es todo me decepcionas, no se por que el señor te quiere si eres débil. En desaparece y le da un golpe en el estómago a Light haciendo que este escupiese sangre y lo mandase a volar en eso reaparece debajo de light y le da una patada en espalda mandándolo hacia el cielo, para después reaparecer encima de el y agarrarlo de la cabezo y lanzándolo hacia el suelo, light impacto contra el suelo dejándolo enterrado.

Al momento Light se intenta parar entre los escombros sujetándose de una piedra, pero de pronto recibió otro golpe mandándolo a volar h estrellándose contra la pileta que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

Eres patético, creo que nuestro señor se confundió con tigo, mejor te mato, pero antes. Dijo acercándose hacia el, te haré sufrir, puso su bueno encima de su mechó y lo presiono con mucha fuerza, se escuchaba como las costillas de Light se rompían.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Ahora los brazos, después puso su pie en un brazo y lo presiono, rompiéndole los huesos.

Light relaciona, relaciona, liiiiiight, grito solaris.

Y ahora el final la cabeza.

Antes de que Black le diera el ultimo golpe, recibió de lleno dos esfera de magia, haciéndolo retroceder.

Pero que demonios, a lo lejos black ve a las dos princesas.

Alejaré de él, grito la princesa luna.

Con que son ustedes, esperen pronto llegara su turno, primero déjenme acabar con esta basura.

Dijo alzando de un brazo a Light y tirarlo hacia un árbol, haciendo que este se rompiese.

En eso luna y Celestia le lanzan varias esferas de magia.

Light, responde, responde, gracias a dios sigues con vida, te daré un poco de mi energía para que intentes comer una semilla.

Light comenzó abrir los ojos con dificultad, e intento sacar la pequeña bolsita de su cinturón rojo, agarro su bolsita e intento sacar una semilla, con gran esfuerzo logra sacar la semilla y se la comió.

Light se recupero por completo, y se puso de pie.

No se por que pero ahora me siento mas fuerte, eso es lo de menos, ahora tengo que detener a black, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Las princesas seguían disparándole esferas de magia, pero black ni se inmutaba, en eso alza su mano y lanza una gran ráfaga de magia que iba directo hacia las princesas en eso light aparece en frente de ellas y con la espada intenta desviar la gran ráfaga de magia.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, grito desviando la ráfaga hacia arriba.

Pero como, pero hace un minuto te deje casi muerto.

Es que me confíe, pero ya no volverá a suceder, dijo para ponerse en pose de pelea.

Entonces comencemos, dijo black para después desaparecer, light también desapareció.

Viste eso hermana.

Si Luna desaparecieron.

En eso escuchan un fuerte sonido desde los cielos, las dos féminas miraron hacia el cielo h se dieron cuenta que los dos individuos estaban ovacionando pequeñas ondas expansivas, pero no se podía definir bien.

Light a pesar de que era mas fuerte gracias a su senkai, aun no era rival para black, a penas podía esquivar y conectar algunos golpes, en eso light se descuida y black le conecta un fuerte golpe en la espalda mandándolo a estrellarse hacia el suelo.

Light se levanto con dificultad.

Black había aterriza unos metros mas adelanté. Antes de matarte lo primero que hare es, dijo señalando su dedo hacia las princesas y disparando.

Espera detenteeeee. Pero ya era demasiado tarde el rayo había perforado a luna.

Celestia se habia dado cuenta, y fue a socorrer a su hermana.

Luna despierta, luna, lunaaaa, Celestia comenzó a derramar lagrimas, a cuerpo fallecido de luna.

Light se habia quedado en shock al ver que la princesa luna estaba muerta. Vio como Celestia lloraba en el cuerpo muerto de su hermana, en eso, comenzó a recordar, cuando sus padres habían fallecido.

Ahora el siguiente será la otra.

Ma, maldito, como, te atreves, grandes pedazos de tierra comenzaron a desprenderse.

No, te lo perdonare, el cabello de light comenzó a pararse y a titilar.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, light con mucha furia se habia transformado en súper sayayin.

Celestia quedo asombrada como ese chico habia cambiado su apariencia.

Celestia, toma eso, dijo lanzándole la bolsa con las semillas. Luna aun no esta muerta lleva a un lugar seguro y sale de comer una de las semillas que esta dentro.

Celestia, asintió, y puso a su hermana entre hombros y la llevó a ala casa del árbol.

Acaso creen que las dejare escapar, dijo apuntando las con su dedo.

Light se da cuenta y con gran velocidad aparece al frente de Light agarrando su mano.

Sera mejor que te tranquilices malditito asesinato, dijo con una voz llena de ira y apretando su mano.

Black en un intento por desatarse entiende su aura negra e intentar salir del agarre de light, pero no podia, en eso Light lo suelta.

Acaso tu, erees.

Eeeeaora estoy molesto, blaaaaaaaaaack dijo encendiendo su aura amarilla y lanzándose a atacar a black dándole un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar, en eso light aparece detrás de el y le da una doble patada en la espalda haciendo que black se estrellase contra el suelo.

Mientras tanto.

Celestia habia llegado a la casa de Twilight.

Princesa que paso, dijo viendo a la princesa Luna en mal estado.

Nosotras estábamos intentado detener al alicornio, ya que estaba lastimando a un chico, en eso nos ayuda pero no era suficiente, lo había dejado lastimado en eso lanzo un rayo, hiriendo a luna.

El joven de una u otra forma comenzó a enfurecerse y tubo una extraña transformación, me dijo que luna estaba viva y que le diera una de las semillas que estaba en esta bolsa. Dijo para después sacar una semilla y ponerla en la boca de Luna.

Hermana intenta comer esto.

Luna con la poca fuerza que tenia, comió la semilla. En ese momento luna abrió sus ojos de la impresión y se levanto.

Pero que paso, dijo intrigada.

Que bueno que te pusiste bien, hermana, dijo con gran alivio al ver que luna estaba bien.

Que fue lo que me diste.

En realidad no estoy segura, pero el que me lo dio fue aquel chico que se estaba enfrentado con el alicornio.

Pudieron vencerlo?. En Entonces so se escucha un gran estruendo.

Pero que es eso.

De seguro son ellos dos.

Hermana debemos ir a ayudarle, dijo para después intentar salir de la. Biblioteca.

Espera luna, es muy peligroso, no quiero aceptarlo pero aquel alicornio es más poderoso que nosotras, creo que incluso mas poderoso que los elementos de la armonía.

Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

Si lo se, pero el único que puede detenerlo es aquel muchacho, lo único que podemos hacer es evacuar Poniville.

Si, pero.

Es lo mejor. Luna asintió la cabeza.

Twilight, avísale a tus amigas que deben evacuar Poniville, yo y luna evacuaremos a los demás ponys.

Si, Pinkie acompáñame.

Mejor nos dividiremos yo iré por Rarity, Rainbow, tu ve por Fluttershy y Applejack.

No se diga mas en marcha, Pinkie.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la biblioteca.

Light sería golpeando a black, sin que este pudiese defenderse.

Que pasa este es todo tu poder, dijo para después darle un puñetazo en el estómago y lo mandara a volar.

Pero black se recompuso.

Si pudiese usar todo mi poder, te mataría n un instante, dijo irritado.

Entonces demuéstrame todo tu poder.

Pero que, Light estas loco, ni siquiera puedes mantener tu transformación, te matara dijo Solaris muy exaltado.

Esta bien, pero después no me supliques misericordia, black comenzó a enfurecerse, en eso la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Es ahora o nunca acaba con black de una vez.

No, quiero terminar esta pelea usando todo nuestro poder, ya que como peliador no se me sentiría satisfecho si lo venzo sin que use todo su poder.

Esto no es cosa de orgullo, vénselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Grito solaris.

Light encendió su aura, y comenzó a gritar.

Le di mi palabra a mi madre, le prometí que defendería a todos sin importar lo que pasee, es lo único que pude decirle a mi madre ante de que fallesieseeee. Light avía incrementado el tamaño de su aura.

Ya entiendo, no te interrumpiré.

Gracias Solaris, disculpa por gritarte de esa manera.

Se como te sientes, te apoyare, también Te doy las gracias por ayudar a mis hijas.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, black dio un último grito antes de que un gran estallido lo cubriese.

El estallido habia cesado, dejando ver a un black totalmente cambiado, sus musculo habían incrementado y de denotaba como las venas denotaban en todo su cuerpo.

Este es todo mi poder, es hora de que comencemos. Dijo poniendo una cara diabólica.

Black se habia lansado hacia light, sin que este pudiese reaccionar, black comenzó a darle múltiples golpes y patadas.

Lo vez maldito mono no te puedes comparar con migo.

Light comenzó a defenderse, encendió su aura y se alejo de black, este comenzó a seguirlo, después con su velocidad reapareció al frente de light y le propinó un golpe con las dos manos, mandándolo al suelo.

Light reaccionó rápidamente y pudo aterrizar, pero black le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que light se enterrase.

Light sale volando del cracter, black lo comenzó a seguir, comenzaron a darse múltiples patadas, pero se denotaba que light, estaba al n desventaja. En eso black le propina un golpe en el estómago, y después retrocediendo.

Y que te parecio.

Eso es todo.

¡Que!

Dije que si ese es todo tu poder, seria una lastima, dijo para después recomponerse como si nada.

Qqqaaaaaa, Light encendió su aura para después balancearse hacia Black.

Las afueras de Poniville.

Reinbow. Que es lo que sucede, acaso están atacando Poniville.

Twilight. Si un alicornio apareció en el centro y comenzó a atacar.

Rarity. Y las princesas?

Pinkie. Ellas se encuentran evacuando a los demás habitantes.

Applejack. Entonces quien esta deteniendo.

Twilight. Por lo que me dijo la princesa Celestia, era un joven.

Rainbow. Estas segura Twilight.

Twilight. Si, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue.

Rarity. Dinos querida, dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Twilight.

Twilight. Se parece al chico que estábamos persiguiendo aquella vez.

Applejack. Estas segura?

Twilight. No del todo, pero el tenia puesta la ropa que le había dejado Rarity.

En eso se escucha varios estruendos en el cielo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Fluttershy se habia asustado y se puso detrás de Twilight.

Rainbow. Que es eso.

Twilight. Son los dos sujeto que les conte.

Applejack. Pero solo se ven hondas expansivas.

Twilight. Ellos están luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, a una velocidad mayor a la de la luz, es por eso que ni las princesas, ni si quiera nosotras utiliza el los elementos de la armonía le haríamos un rasguño.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Twilight, todas se pusieron nerviosas.

Rainbow. Que es lo que haremos.

Twilight. Solo nos queda confiar en aquel chico, dijo para después mirar como peleaban.

Luna seguía buscando si algún Pony seguía en el pueblo en eso ve como un niño se habia atorado con un trozo de madera.

En eso ve como una ráfaga de magia se dirige hacia ella.

Momentos antes.

Me rindo.

Queee, dijo black molesto.

No tiene caso que sigamos peleando, tu poder a disminuido consideradamente, yo ya me siento satisfecho, y tu orgullo lo hice pedazos, dije para luego solista un suspiro y regresar a la normalidad.

Dile a sombra que si quiere enfrentarme, aquí lo espero, y no quiero volver a ver tu cara.

Black que seguía en el aire comenzó a temblar.

Callate, callate.

Light solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose.

Maldición, y ahora que ago, en eso ve a Luna.

Ja ja ja ja, crees que me venciste, ahora dime tu podrás salvar.

A que te refieres? En eso se da cuenta que luna estaba ayudando a un potro a salir

Black lanzo una ráfaga de magia hacia Luna, Light sale volando hacia donde estaban, light abrazo a luna y al potro para protegerlos, la ráfaga le había impactado en el brazo izquierdo, haciendo una explosión.

Kgkgkgkg, ma, dito. Light intentaba pararse con esfuerzo.

En eso luna despierta.

Y ve como Light estaba parado al frente de ella, dándose cuenta que la había protegido.

Luna se percato que en el suelo habia sangre, era de Light.

Kgkg, mi brazo, dijo poniendo su mano de racha en el brazo lastimado.

Te encuentras bien, dije mira do a Luna.

Si, muchas gracias.

Como se encuentra el potro.

Solo se desmayo.

Kgggkgkg, dije quejándose del dolor.

Debemos llevarte a un médico.

Jajajaja, eso no será posible, por que los matare primero.

Dijo aterrizando y poniendo sus manos al frente.

Jajajaja es lo que te pasa por confiarte, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias, este ataque lo llamó resplandor final.,jajajajaja.

Kgkgkgkg, casi no tengo fuerzas para atacar.

Vamos tu puedes, no te rindas.

Pero Solaris no tengo fuerzas para atacar y sólo puedo usar un brazo.

Vamos no digas eso, que diría tus padres.

Light se pone a reflexionar.

Tu me dijiste que cumplirlas tu promesa de proteger a todos sin importar lo que pase.

Además tienes a mi hija atrás tuyo.

Light voltea a verla y se sonroja un poco.

Veo que te gusta, mi hija.

No no no, es que me da un poco de vergüenza estar al frente de una chica, mas si es una princesa.

Entonces no te aguas quedar mal.

Esta bien, lo intentare.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, grito para transformarse en súper sayayin.

Solaris no se como atacarlo.

Conozco una técnica llamada Kamehameha.

Kame, hame ,ha? En que consiste.

Es un técnica donde expulsas todo tu poder de golpe, la forma de hacerla en poniendo las dos manos atrás hi decir kameee, hameee, y luego alzas las manos gritando haaaaaa, es una técnica que me enseñó un viejo amigo.

Pero como la puedo ejecutar solo puedo usar un brazo.

Intentarlo con un brazo.

Si, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, light puso su mano atrás e intentaba acumular la mayor energía posible.

Kaaaaaaaaaa, meeeeeeeee, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, meeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Un momento esta técnica es de, Luna comienza a recordar como su padre hace mucho tiempo hizo esta técnica, para después mirar a Light. Sera que el.

Light vamos aumenta tu poder.

Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaa, grito haciendo que su aura se hiciese mas grande.

Princesa luna, salga de aquí, esto es muy peligroso.

Como sabes esa técnica, Respóndeme dijo Luna un poco furiosa.

Este no es momento, te lo diré después, ahora vete.

Luna cargo al potro y se fue volando.

Gracias por cuidarla.

No hay de que solaris.

Light por que no aumentas tu energía.

Ya casi estoy agotado y esta es toda mi energía, no creo que pueda vencer a black.

Te daré mi energía.

Queeee, no término de hablar ya que la espada comenzó a brillar y cubre a Light de un aura azul.

Mi energía, gracias solaris.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, grito aumentando su aura y que en su mano derecha apareciendo una esfera de energía multicolor apareciese.

Te di toda la energía de los elementos de la armonía.

Este será tu final, resplandoooor finaaaaaaal. En eso black lanza su ataque.

Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, grito light realizando el ataque.

Las dos ráfagas de energía chocaron, la energía era tan enorme que se vea desde las afueras de Poniville.

Luna habia llegado con las demás.

Hermana que pas.

No termino de decir.

Rápido pongan una esfera protectora.

Twilight y la princesa hicieron brillar sus cuernos y crearon un gran domo de magia que cubría a todos los habitantes. En ese presido instante que lo hicieron una gran ráfaga de ciento azotó el domo haciendo que este se rajará.

Aaaaaaa, light hacia un gran esfuerzo para contrarrestar el gran ataque de black.

Puedes resistir todo mi poder con tu cuerpo dañado, me tienes sorprendido, dijo para después aumentar su poder.

Light comenzaba a retroceder.

Vamos aumenta mas tu fuerza light.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aumentando su poder kamehameha.

Solaris no se si pueda vencerlo.

Encontré su punto débil.

Cual es.

Antes de que black expulse su poder, su cuerpo pierde resistencia hay en cuando revés atacarlo con todas tus energías. Yo te daré la señal, solo resiste.

Es hora de que desaparezcan junto con este horrible pueblucho.

Ahoraaaa.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Pero que, no termino de hablar ya que la gran ráfaga lo consumió por completo, matándolo en el acto.

Light jadeaba por usar hasta la última pista de su energía des transformándose y desmallándose.

En otro lugar.

Las princesas y las mane seis habían visto como la gran ráfaga de energía consumió a la otra y después se disipo.

Princesa Celestia, sintió eso.

Si mi querida alumna, la energía maligna que despedía ese alicornio había desaparecido, pero también se sintió la energía de los elementos.

Pero princesa como es eso posible.

No tengo idea, pero creó que este desastre ya acabo.

Hermana tenemos que ir a ver como se encuentra el joven, esta mal herido.

Twilight acompañamos.

Si princesa en eso bajan el domo de magia y va en busca de Light.

Jadeo, por fin, pudimos, derrotarlo, jejeje, no tengo energías ni mara mover un dedo.

Jejeje, somos 2.

Pero por que lo dices, si solo eres una espada.

No soy la espada, estoy dentro de ella.

Ya veo. Dijo para luego caer inconsciente.

Horas más tarde.

Hola aurora.

Hola Light te quiero agradecer por salvar a mi hija luna.

No hay de que, cuanto tiempo quede inconsciente.

Llevas mas de 8 horas inconciente.

Podrías despertarme por favor.

Esta bien no vemos después

Si hasta luego.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Había despertado, ya era como las 7 de la noche, nuevamente me encontraba postrado en una camilla, tenía completamente vendado mi brazo izquierdo.

Sonido de puerta abriéndose.

Enfermera. Veo que despertaste.

Light. Ooo.. hola, quién me trajo aquí?

Enfermera. Te trajeron las princesas Celestia, Luna y Twilight, según las escuché derrotaste a un villano.

Light. Hablando de eso, ellas aún siguen aquí.

Enfermera. Solo la princesa Celestia, quieres hablar con ella?

Light. No no no, que no sepan que estoy consciente, para comenzar no debería estar aquí.

Enfermera. Por qué lo dices.

Light. Necesito irme. En ese instante se levantó de la cama tambaleándose.

Enfermera. Espera aún estás muy lastimado. Dicho esto se acerca a light para volver a ponerlo en la cama.

Light. Espere un momento, mis cosas donde están.

Enfermera. Están en el cajón. Me volteo para corroborar que estaban hay, mi espada estaba recostada al lado del cajón, abrí una de sus puertas y definitivamente estaba mi cápsula. La agarre y ábrete dos botones de ella se abrió una pequeña puerta y salió una semilla, en eso se la comió, el cuerpo de light comenzó a inflarse y después volver a su forma normal, había recuperado todas sus energías y sus heridas se habían sanado. La enfermera se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver que el joven se había recuperado por completo tan solo comiendo una simple semilla.

Light. Ahora me siento bien, disculpe por si acaso no tendrán ropas que me puedan brindar.

La enfermera sale de su impresión, si solo esperemos un momento, dijo para luego acercarse a la puerta.

Light. Antes que se valla, por favor no le diga a la princesa Celestia que estoy consciente.

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto.

Vista tercera persona, fuera de la habitación.

Celestia. Enfermera como se encuentra el joven.

La enfermera un poco nerviosa le respondió, aún está en coma, al parecer ha perdido demasiada sangre, pero se encuentra estable.

Celestia. Puedo pasar a verlo.

Enfermera. De momento dejémoslo descansar, con su permiso voy a traer sabanas para cambiar la cama del chico, se retiró del lugar.

Mientras tanto.

Light. Hey Solaris, dije cogiendo mi espada que estaba al lado del mueble.

Al parecer quieres evitar a mis hijas.

No lo digas de esa forma, es que digamos que tampoco me gusta acompañado, es por eso.

Aún así deberías ser más sociable.

Lo se, pero dejémoslo así.

En eso ingresa la enfermera con mis ropajes, intactos?

Enfermera. Aquí está tu ropa.

Light. Cómo es que esta nueva, dijo algo sorprendido.

Enfermera. Si mal no me acuerdo, la princesa Twilight le pidió a una de sus amigas que arreglase tus ropajes en caso despiertes y no tengas nada que ponerte.

Creo que se quién lo hizo, muchas gracias Rarity, dijo en su mente.

Light. Ya es hora de irme, me acerco a una ventana para abrirla.

Enfermera. Espera que haces, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Light había saltador por la ventana.

En plena caída enciendo mi aura blanca y salí volando a toda velocidad, ascendiendo, hasta cierta altura.

Light. Wow, Canterlot es más grande de lo que se ve en la serie.

Solaris. Aprovechando que estamos aquí en lo alto, por qué no haces una reinplosion sónica.

No crees que es algo peligroso?, No lo digo por mi, lo digo por las demás personas, si no mal recuerdo, trata de romper la barrera del sonido, pero si me excedo, la onda expansiva podría causar varios desastres.

Solo hazlo con moderación.

Está bien, lo intentaré.

Encendí mi aura y comencé a elevarme más.

Light. Creo que aquí está bien, estás listo.

Solaris listo.

vamooooos aquiii.

Comencé a descender rápidamente, dejando detrás de mí una estela blanca.

Mientras tanto.

Celestia había salido del hospital para regresar al palacio. En eso ve como los demás fijan su vista al cielo, ella alzó la vista, eres un destello blanco que cada vez se acercaba, mientras más se acercaba pudo distinguir, que era aquel chico que los ayudo en ponyville

Pero que es lo que trata hacer, Celestia habré sus alas y alza vuelo para dirigirse al muchacho.

Mientras tanto con Light.

Aumentaremos un poco la velocidad.

Ten cuidado de no sobre pasarte.

Light tomo un impulso sónico para hacer la reinplosion sónica.

Finalmente Light pudo hacerlo, la reinplosion sónica que era de un como blanco, al hacerlo light cambio de ruta dirigiéndose a ponyville pero con una velocidad moderada.

Light. Estuvo genial, para la próxima lo haré transformado en súper sayayin.

Solaris. Hey Light, mira atrás tuyo.

Por qué lo dices, en eso Light voltea, grata fue su sorpresa, Celestia estaba persiguiendo.

Celestia. Hey espera quisiera hablar contigo.

Light hizo caso omiso y aumento más su velocidad dejándola atrás, esta acción hizo que Celestia se molestará y con suma rapidez se puso al frente de light.

Es muy veloz, dijo light en sus adentros.

Deja de huir, no te are daño, solo queremos hablar contigo.

No dispongo de tiempo necesario, dije seriamente rencendiendo su aura blanca para irme a toda velocidad.

Celestia. Espera, entonces dime cómo te llamas.

Me llamo light, cual es su nombre, le pregunté para no levantar sospechas ya que sabía quién era.

Me llamo Celestia, de parte mía y las demás princesas queríamos darte las gracias en por derrotar aquel alicornio. No quisiera quedarte en el castillo para conversar.

Cómo le dije princesa Celestia, no dispongo del tiempo necesario, necesito entrenar, aquel sujeto solo era una hormiga en comparación al peligro que se acerca.

Pero puedes entrenar en el castillo, si deseas puedes quedarte a vivir en el castillo.

No creo que sea buena idea, yo necesito otro tipo de entrenamiento, lo siento, en eso Solaris habla.

Solaris. Hey Light anda con mi hija, ella te está dando una estancia donde puedas vivir.

Light. No Solaris, yo ya he intervenido mucho y necesitó entrenar lo más pronto posible, pude que se avecine otro de los esbirros de sombra.

No no hay problema puedes entrenar con mis hijas, ellas son casi tan fuertes como tú, aunque tú la superas por 3 beses, además si entrenas con ellas puedes volverte mucho más fuerte que si entrenases solo, no tenemos opción que tenemos para que aumente tus poderes en poco tiempo.

Sabes que Solaris, me rindo, me rindooo, tú ganas, le dije con la cabeza baja.

Celestia solo veía como light agachó la cabeza.

Está bien iré con Tigo.

En eso Celestia se puso feliz.

Pero, con una condición.

Y cuál es esa.

Tanto tú como tu hermana entrenarán con migo, es un trato.

Celestia solo pensaba si aceptar el trato o no, pero tenía curiosidad de saber quién era en realidad.

Es un trato, levantó la mano para cerrar el trato, a lo cual Light también hace lo mismo, para cerrar el trato.

Celestia. Sígueme por favor, la seguí volando hasta el castillo.

Al mercado todos los guardias se quedaron observando al chico con doji negro.

Entramos al castillo, en lo personal es mucho más granel como lo muestra la serie. Caminamos hasta llegar a una sala, en el dentro estaba 2 tronos, una de Celestia y Luna.

En eso la princesa Luna entra por una de las puertas.

Hermana, ya está todo listo para la reconstrucción de, no termino de hablar ya que vio a Light en la habitación.

Hola, light levantó la mano.

Luna estaba sorprendida al ver al joven ahí parado, ya que solo hace unas horas el estaba muy lastimado, y ahora lo ve parado como si no le hubiese pasado nada.

Luna cambió su expresión a una más tranquila y se acercó a Light.

Un gusto mi nombre es Lighting, pero me puede llamar light, dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto.

Luna, en su mente. Este chico es muy Cortez, se dijo para después ponerse un poco roja.

Jejeje, mi nombre es Luna, un gusto.

Luna, Light desde ahora comenzará a vivir en palacio, pero con una condición.

Y que condición es esa.

La condición es que ustedes entrenarán con migo, como pudieron darse cuenta en ponyville, ese solamente era un peón en todo esto, cada vez aparecerán más enemigos mucho más fuerte, en si ustedes son casi tan fuertes como yo.., pero debemos volvernos mucho más fuertes, no solo para proteger Equestria, sino también el universo. Esto último lo dijo con un semblante serio.

Entiendo, dijo la yegua azul.

Tenemos un campo de entrenamiento donde podemos practicar, dijo Celestia.

Yo tengo algo mucho más efectivo, que ese campo de entrenamiento, dijo para después sacar de su cinturón una especie de esfera metálica.

Que es eso? pregunto Luna.

Esto es una capsula, dentro de ella esta una nave espacial.

Uuu, y que es eso, pegunto Celestia.

Se los enseñare, pero primero debemos ir a un lugar despejado, ya que es muy grande.

En ese caso sígueme, dijo Celestia.

Mientras tanto en el pasadizo en dirección al patio.

Luna. De dónde eres?

Light. ee, bueno soy de..(Maldición no le puedo decir que soy, Solaris ayúdame. Solo dile que eres de las afueras de Equestria. En serio. Entonces qué piensas decirle, si, soy de otra dimensión y vine aquí ya que soy parte de algo muy grabe que no solo esta dimensión será la afectada, si no todas. Sigo sin entender de cómo es que te convertiste en el rey de Equestria)

Eee, de Luz.

A bueno, si disculpa, pensaba en otra cosa, soy de las afueras de Equestria.

Qué edad tienes?

Bueno, tengo 18 años.

Exactamente que eres? Pues te pareces a nosotras las ponys pero eres algo diferente.

Esto, bueno, soy un sayayin.

Que es un sayayin? Nunca hemos escuchado hablar de esa especie.

Bueno, los sayaines eran una raza guerrera, que les gustaba pelear.

Eran? Que no hay más de su especie?

Soy el último de mi raza, en lo particular, mis padres me encontraron en un cesto(omitiendo que soy un extraterrestre) y me criaron como si fuera su hijo de sangre, esto lo dijo muy triste.

Oo, lo ciento, no quería.

No te preocupes, ahora sé que descansan en paz sin que se preocupen.

Celestia. Mi más sentido pésame Light.

No se preocupen, yo les prometí, que defenderé a las personas que más quiero, hasta el último instante, esto lo dijo con un poco más de ánimos.

Luna. Quería preguntarte, en aquel momento que me salvaste del ataque de aquel alicornio, realizaste un ataque, que solo una persona conocía, me refiero al Kamehameha, en eso tanto Light y Celestia se detuvieron, light por la impresión y Celestia al recordar que esa técnica lo hacia su padre.

Verán es que, mm, no sé en aquel momento solo lo dije por impulso ante al peligro, lo dijo con algo de nervios, ya que el que le enseño esa técnica fue Solaris.

Campo de entrenamiento.

Light. Es muy espacioso, bueno, entrenaremos 4 veces a la semana por 3 horas, esa es mi propuesta, ya que si lo hacemos todos los días no tendrán tiempo de ejercer sus deberes como princesas, además que descansar para poder seguir entrenando.

Antes de saber cómo entrenarlas quiero que me demuestren su poder, peleen las dos con migo.

Celestia. Nos podrías espe.. no termino de hablar.

Light. No se cambien, pelen tal y como están, este será un ejemplo, deben estar preparadas en todo momento, después de terminar, se cambiaran, les recomiendo que busquen un traje que les permita moverse libremente, ya que si usan una armadura, al momento de pelear puede que se les dificulte un poco, y eso sería perjudicial, pero.

Light se acercó a ellas poniéndose al frente y agachándose, tanto Celestia y Luna se avergonzaron ya que light comenzó a romper su falda que llegaba hasta el suelo, hasta las rodillas.

Con esto bastara, ahora podrán moverse mejor, dijo regresando a su lugar y poner su pose de pelea.

Peleen en serio, yo no me contendré.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Light expulso todo su poder, dejando impresionado a las princesas, ero retomaron su actitud seria y también comenzaron a expulsar todo su poder.

Hubo dos tipos de destello, un azul y uno amarillo, en eso tanto Luna y Celestia tenían otra apariencia.

Que rápidamente Light reconoció.

(Pensamientos de Light)Con que controlan su poder de sol y Nighmare sin problema, pero no siento sus presencias. Esto será algo difícil. No puedes detectar sus presencias porque ellas son diosas, ellos tienen otro tipo de ki, que no pueden detectarlo los mortales.

Entiendo, entonces iré con todo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Elevando más su poder y lanzándose hacia ellas. Ellas tampoco se quedaron atrás, lanzándose a gran velocidad, desapareciendo y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas, que hacían retumbar todo el castillo.

Los tres desaparecían y reaparecían intercambiando golpes, pero Light estaba en desventaja tanto en número como en intentar percibirlas.

Al poco rato, Celestia y Luna tomaron ventaja, se coordinaban muy bien y en eso le dieron una patada certera en el estómago de Light haciendo que este se estrelle contra el suelo.

Light. No pensaba que eran tan fuertes, no tengo más remedio, intentare usar una vez más el súper sayayin. Apretó los puños tanto como podía e intentaba enfurecerse.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Light controlaba con dificultad el súper sayayin.

Espero estar a la par de las dos, no sé si soy más poderoso que ellas o ellas me superan, iré con todo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Tanto Luna, como Celestia, se quedaron sorprendidas, de la nueva apariencia del chico, ahora las sobrepasaban en poder, Luna, esta vez hay que tener más cuidado, ahora él nos supera en poder, y puede dañarnos muy gravemente las dos desaparecieron, poniéndose una adelante y la otra atrás de light, dándole dos golpes, pero este, los detuvo con suma facilidad.

Light. Este es todo su poder?

Las féminas se quedaron intrigadas de como ahora light bloqueo sus golpes con facilidad.

Pensamientos de Light.

Soy más poderoso que ellas, pero sigo sin sentir su poder, puede que estén guardando más poder, pero creo que no, si no hubiesen detenido a ese alicornio sin problema, vamos ver hasta qué punto pueden llegar.

Light. Peleen en serio, dijo soltando las manos de cada una.

Después de eso cada uno puso su propia pose de pelea, a lo cual Light también.

Las dos atacaron con toda su fuerza cada uno de sus lados de Light, pero este solo los bloqueaba o esquivaba con suma facilidad,

En eso Light con gran rapidez, noquea Luna Y Celestia, haciendo que estas se des transformen, y cayeran desmalladas.

Ufff, tienen mucho poder a pesar que nunca habían entrenado, si entrenan solo 3 semanas me pueden superar con facilidad.

Celestia. Que, pasó, dijo sobándose la nuca.

Luna. En realidad que es muy fuerte, dijeron para luego levantándose con algo de dificultad.

Light. En verdad son muy fuertes, me dejaron sorprendido, ahora sé qué tipo de entrenamiento llevaran, a cambio podrían a enseñarme a usar ese tipo de energía.

Celestia. De que hablas.

Light. Al momento de que ustedes se transformaron, deje de sentir su poder, per se sentía una gran presión en el ambiente, ese tipo de energía me ayudaría mucho, si quiero que el enemigo no sienta mi presencia.

Luna. No pensé que hubiera alguien tan fuerte que nos pueda superar.

Light. Eso fue porque entrene toda mi vida, jejeje.

En eso suena un gran crujido.

Celestia. Una bestia nos va a atacar.

Light. Jejeje, disculpa, es que no he comido desde que Salí del hospital.

Un Rato después.

Light devoraba sin para cada plato con comida que le servían, yendo por el plato número 34.

Mmm, gracias ya me siento satisfecho.

Las dos féminas, se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que comió varias ración como para 20 pony.

Luna. No, no, no, engordaras si come, mes, demasiada comida, dijo aun con su cara de impresión.

Light. Según tenga entendido, mi raza tiene una alta tasa de metabolismo, después de cada pelea necesito comer grandes raciones de comida para no perder toda mi energía.

Celestia. Ya veo, ya es tarde, debemos ir a descansar.

Light. Si no es mucha molestia, hoy no dormiré aquí.

Celestia. Por qué?

Light. Me gustaría pasear por los alrededores mientras es de noche, siempre me ha gustado pasear de noche.

Luna. Por qué te gusta pasear de noche?

Light. Desde pequeño siempre me ha gustado pasear en la noche, ya que por alguna extraña razón me siento protegido, mientras me ilumina la luz de la luna, tener la sensación de también en la oscuridad puede haber Luz.

Luna al escuchar las hermosas palabras del sayayin no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que no era la única quien le gustaba lo que hacía, si no también expresarse indirectamente de ella.

Light vio a Luna, haciendo que esta se sonrojase más.

Light. Princesa Luna, está bien, está muy roja, en eso se acerca y pone su mano en su frente, haciendo que luna se sonrojase aún más.

Light. Parece que tienes calentura, debes tomar algún medicamento, si no te puede dar fiebre.

Bueno, ya me voy nos vemos mañana, hasta luego, dijo para dirigirse a los pasillos, pero en eso regresa en reversa.

Celestia. Que paso te olvidaste algo.

Light. Donde quedaba la salida, dijo rascándose la nuca.

Luna. Ve hasta al fondo del pasillo y jiras a la derecha y después a la izquierda hay encontraras las salida.

Gracias, nos vemos, dijo para después salir corriendo

Light se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta principal.

Pero en eso escucha, a varias chicas hablar.

Por qué crees que la princesa Celestia nos halla mandado a llamar Twilight, dijo una pony de test clara.

No lo sé, pero me dijo que era urgente, esperemos que no sea nada grabe.

Mientras tanto.

Celestia. Tengo la extraña sensación de a verme olvidado algo.

Con Light.

Aaaa,aaaa, dijo en vos light. No se esperaba que las mane 6 estuvieran aquí.

En eso se abren las dos puestas. Light rápidamente se puso detrás de la puerta para no ser visto.

Al cerrar la puerta, Light se encontraba pegado como cucaracha en la puerta.

Light. Saldré silenciosamente, para que no me vean, dijo para después abrir la puerta lentamente, pero por causas del destino, este rechino fuertemente, que las 6 féminas pudieron escucharlo, y voltearon a ver la puerta, y vieron a aquel chico que se escapó de ellas aquella vez.

Light volteo lentamente y ver como todas lo veían.


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

Maldición, esto no puede ir peor. Light maldecía en sus adentros, pues lo menos que quería es encontrarse con las mane 6.

Light. Pensamientos, esto no puede ir peor.

En eso siente como alguien le toca la espalda, Light al voltear se queda sorprendido, pues era la Princesa Cadense.

Yo y mi bocota, me dije a mi mismo.

Cadense. Tú debes ser Lig, no termino de decir su nombre ya que Light salto sobre ella quedando a espaldas y salir corriendo.

Light. Lo siento, pero en otro momento hablamos, dijo para después tomar vuelo.

Solaris. Jejeje, conociste a mi otra hija.

Light. Hija?, que no era tu sobrina, ya que siempre se refiere a Celestia como su tía.

Solaris. Qué?, no jajaja, Cadense es mi hija, solo que le dice a Celestia tía, como su seudónimo, es por eso que a veces le dice tía o tía Celestia.

Light. Quien diría que sería tu hija, y yo pensé que era tu sobrina, bueno, entonces eres abuelo?

Solaris. Abuelo yo? No que va.

Y la hija de Cadense y Shining? Que acaso no están casados.

Bueno en esta dimensión mi hija no está casada con nadie, de que es amiga de Shining si, pero solo se quieren como amigos, ya que Shining está más enamorado de su trabajo que de alguien, recuerda esa es otra dimensión.

Bueno si tú lo dices.

A todo esto a dónde vamos.

Siempre he querido visitar el reino de los dragones, me ha dado curiosidad de saber que tan grande es. Quien sabe capas me encuentre con la princesa ember.

Bueno sobre eso, ella no es princesa aun.

Bueno ya me lo esperaba esta es otra dimensión, pero igual más que todo ya que voy a entrenar con Celestia y luna quiero ver qué lugar es el más adecuado para entrenar hasta cansarse, aumentare la velocidad.

Light aumento a velocidad supersónica.

Mientras tanto, Castillo de canterlot.

Las mane 6 y las princesas estaban conversando sobre Light, quien era, que es, que tan fuerte es.

Celestia. De ahora Light se quedara en el castillo, según él nos conto es el último de su especie.

Twilight. Como que el ultimo?

Luna. Según nos dijo el, su raza se llama sayayin, es una raza guerrera, pero repentinamente desaparecieron, y él es el único que queda.

Cadense. Sayayin? Nunca había escuchado esa raza.

Celestia. Es una raza que vive lejos de las tierras de Equestria.

Rarity. Disculpe princesa Celestia, sé que es algo grosero preguntar esto, pero que hace el joven Light acá, que es lo que lo trajo a estas tierras.

Celestia. Nos contó que hay un enemigo extremadamente fuerte, que está amenazando con acabar la vida, no solamente de Equestria ni del planeta, sino también del universo, sé que sonara raro, pero este enemigo tiene que ver con sombra.

Rainbow Dash. Pero Princesa que no lo habíamos derrotado hace mucho en el imperio de cristal.

Luna. Aunque suene irónico, en aquel entonces Sombra solo estaba usando el 0.6 por ciento de su poder, lo derrotaron en aquel entonces, porque estaba muy debilitado, pero eso no es todo, hay más fuerte que el tanto así que sombra solo es una hormiga en comparación de él, es lo único que nos contó.

Casi todas excepto Celestia, se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar que hay seres extremadamente más poderosos que sombra y eso que aquel entonces solo usaba el 0.6 por ciento.

Entonces que haremos, si ni siquiera somos nada para enfrentarlos, dijo Apple Jack apretando los puños de la impotencia.

Celestia. No se preocupen, nos dijo que todavía falta mucho para que suceda eso, como unos 35 años aproximadamente creo, así que no se preocupen podrán hacer sus vidas tranquilamente, él quiere cargar con la responsabilidad de proteger a todos.

Fluttershy. Pero es muy peligroso que los enfrente él solo, el necesitara nuestra ayuda por más pequeña que sea.

Apple Jack. Es cierto, aunque no seamos fuertes podremos ayudar en algo.

Pinkie Pie. No queremos que pase lo mismo que ponyville en otras ciudades.

Cadense. Hablando de él, a donde fue, solo lo vi volar hacia el norte, cosa que me sorprendió, volar sin tener alas o cuerno.

Luna. Es una de sus tantas habilidades.

Celestia. Bueno ya es hora que baje el sol, mañana hablaremos con el joven Light con más tranquilidad, es mejor que vallan a descansar, el viaje hasta aquí, debe haberlas cansado mucho, vallan a descansar.

Mientras tanto, con Light.

Al Parecer hay muchos dragones aquí, me mantendrá al margen, dijo Light en vos baja para después aterrizar en un peñasco, y comenzar a caminar.

Light. Solaris, crees que sería un buen lugar para entrenar.

Solaris. Bueno aparte que peligroso y hay dragones gigantes que no les gusta ver ponys, creo que está bien, dijo para que después a Light le salga una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime.

Solaris, no eres muy optimista que digamos.

En eso escucho un grito.

Light sale corriendo Asia pony o dragón que necesite ayuda.

Al llegar ve como un dragón que media al parecer 2 metros, estaba con una espada de color negro, y al frente suyo un dragón más pequeño casi de su misma altura, tratando de defender a una dragona y al parecer a sus hijas.

Maldición, si esto sigue así el grandote acabara matándolos. Light encendió su aura blanca voló a toda velocidad hacia aquella familia de dragones.

Perspectiva de la pelea.

Deja a mi familia, ellas no te hicieron nada, la pelea es con migo, dijo el dragón de escamas azules ya muy cansado y con heridas.

Jejejeje, rio el sádicamente el dragón más grande de escamas grises. Después de matarte me divertiré un poco con ellas.

Muereeeeee, dijo empuñando su espada verticalmente para cortar en dos al dragón de escamas azules, el cual este se cubrió con sus brazos y cerró los ojos preparándose para su supuesta muerte. Pero no sucedió nada, abrió los ojos, y vio a una criatura bípeda con ropas negras sujetando la espada entre sus manos, como si nada.

Light. Quien te crees para dañar a esta familia, dijo para después con la mano derecha darle un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que este salga volando hacia una pared de piedras.

El dragón de escamas grises se incorporó rápidamente.

Maldito, ahora tú serás el siguiente, dijo para después lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia Light para conectarle un golpe en el rostro.

Grata fue su sorpresa, ya que Light detuvo su golpe con una sola mano, como si nada.

Light. Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, lárgate, si te vuelvo a ver no dudare en matarte.

Así que larga, no termino de hablar porque Light recibió un golpe en su cara de parte del dragón de escamas grises.

Que decías idiota, pero vio fijamente a Light, que ni se inmuto con el golpe recibido en su cara y solo giro su cabeza mirándole a los ojos.

Pero que, no termino de hablar ya que recibió un fuerte golpe en su estómago, haciendo que este se caiga hacia un lado de Light, pero este lo sujeto con una mano.

Un no he terminado, te advertí, en eso la mano de Light comenzó a brillar de un amarillo intenso.

Desaparece.

No espera, era demasiado tarde Light lanzo la esfera haciendo que esta consumiera al dragón y haciendo que se estrellase contra una pared dejándola en escombros.

Pe, ro, quien, eres, dijo para después caer inconsciente.

Mientras esto sucedía, la familia de dragones que estaba detrás de Light se quedaron sorprendidos, al ver que este ser tan extraño les salvo la vida, y pudo derrotarlo con suma facilidad.

Se encuentran bien, pregunto Light a la familia.

Parecía que nadie tenía el valor de hablar, pero en eso.

Muchas gracias señor, dijeron las dos pequeñas dragonas, bueno no tan pequeñas, solo median 1.70 centímetros y Light 1.85 centímetros. Se acercaron a Light para estrecharle cada una las manos del joven sayayin.

Light. Heee, no hay de que no podía seguir viendo como ese abusador seguía amenazándolos.

En eso el dragón de escamas azules de arrodillo estrepitosamente, ya que había peleado con el otro dragón dejando a este muy lastimado y casi sin fuerzas.

Espere no se esfuerce, dije para después agacharme y darle una de las semillas del ermitaño.

Coma esto, se sentirá mejor.

El solo me miro con poco de desconfianza, pero acabó aceptando la semilla, comiéndosela.

Al comérsela, sus músculos comenzaron a ancharse y volvió a la normalidad, inspeccionándose todo su cuerpo para ver si tenía heridas cosa que o había aparte que recupero su energía.

Pero que me paso que era eso, pregunto el dragón anonadado.

Eso es una semilla del ermitaño, cuando te la comes tus heridas se curan y tus energías regresan, dije con una risa despreocupada.

Hola me Llamo Lighting pero me pueden llamar Light.

Me llamo Rubí dijo la dragona de escamas rosadas con moradas y yo me llamo esmeralda dijo la otra dragona de escamas verdes con azules, muchas gracias por salvarnos.

Yo me llamo Akeno, un gusto, dijo la dragona de escamas moradas claras muy Coqueta.

Light.(pensamientos, creo que ya me quiero ir a mi casita. Por qué lo dices, dijo Solaris. De donde vengo hay un anime donde una chica llamada Akeno, acosaba a un chico llamado isse, y por eso al escucharla que se llama Akeno y en la forma en la que me saludo me dio mucho miedo, gracias a dios ya está casada con ese dragón, creo, después te digo los detalles)

Bueno yo me llamo Misaki, te agradezco de corazón que hayas salvado a mi familia, no sé cómo compensártelo.

Light. No, no se moleste no tiene que agradecer, en eso se escucha un rugido muy fuerte.

Misaki puso una cara seria, viene otro dragón.

Light. Jejejeje, es mi estomago, no tendrán algo de comer dije algo avergonzado.

Momentos después.

Light se encontraba en una cueva prácticamente ordenada con muebles como si fuese una casa.

Estom, estam, deliciosom,mmmm.

Comía Light rápidamente plato tras plato, dejando impresionados a la familia.

Rubí. Come más que papá

Esmeralda. Tienes razón.

Light. Gracias estoy satisfecho, Señorita Akeno cocina muy bien.

Akeno. De nada, dijo poniéndose un dedo a la boca, cosa que a Light le recorrió un escalofrío.

Light esta amaneciendo es hora de regresar, dijo Solaris.

Es cierto, si no me ven que he regresado, se preocuparan y posiblemente me regañen.

Light. Es hora de que marche, ya está amaneciendo y de seguro mis amigas se preocuparan.

Ya te vas, dijo Rubí desanimada.

No se preocupen si necesitan ayuda, envíen una carta a las princesas de Equestria, ya que me hospedo con ellas.

Misaki. Muchas gracias por salvarnos estoy eternamente agradecido contigo.

Light. No tiene que agradecer, me gusta ayudar a los demás, bueno es hora de que me valla, nos vemos, dije alzando la mano y salir corriendo de la cueva.

Hasta luego cuídate, dijeron la familia.

Después dar un salta para irme volando.

Hiciste nuevos a amigos, es hora de aumentes tu velocidad.

Tienes razón.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa transformándose en súper sayayin.

Solaris. Que tan acostumbrado ahora estas transformándote.

Light. Bueno lo suficiente para mantenerla, aunque me estoy acostumbrando rápidamente a la transformación, creo que a este paso superare mis límites, hablando de mis límites, mañana comenzare el entrenamiento con Celestia y Luna, quiero estar a la par de ellas con el entrenamiento. Bueno ya hablare con ellas más tarde, de momento solo tengo que llegar para que no me regañen.

Light aumentando su vuelo dejo una onda expansiva.

Momentos después.

Solaris que hora es?

Aproximadamente las 6am, demonios ya me falta poco.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, di un grito para aumentar mi velocidad dejando una estela dorada.

Mira, ya estamos cerca dijo Solaris ya que al frente de nosotros estaba canterlot.

Con toda mi velocidad desaparecí de la vista.

Y reapareciendo en el campo de entrenamiento dejando un campo de polvo ya que vine con demasiada velocidad y dejando un pequeño cracter.

Light.(jadeando) lo (jadeando)logre, uff, creo eso fue muy agotador. Dije para después ir hacia un árbol y recostarme.

Ya me dio sueño, descansare un rato, dijo para después dar un bostezo y cerrar los ojos

Vista tercera persona.

Light se encontraba caminando en la misma pradera con un lago en el centro, caminaba lentamente para luego detenerse.

Light. Hola Aurora-Sama, dije a la nada, en eso detrás de Light en un destello aparece Aurora.

Aurora. Hola Light-Kun, que sucede?

Quería preguntarte cómo puedo controlar y sentir el ki divino.

No crees que es muy pronto para que puedas usar tal poder.

Si lo sé, pero necesito ser más fuerte en poco tiempo, no sé si pueden venir más esbirros de sombra, y eso, de seguro ellos solo son exploradores, por favor entréneme, dije volteándome he inclinándome, justando las manos.

Aurora. Está bien pero comenzaremos hoy en la noche.

Light. En serio, Muchas gracias se lo agradezco mucho.

Aurora. No hay problema, pero es hora de que despiertes, algunas te quieren conocer.

A que te refieres, dije algo confundido.

Aurora levanto su mano y como si fuese un holograma, estaban las mane 7 y con eso me refiero a Starlight, también las 3 princesas

Bueno, al fin y acabo llegaría este día, me, mataran de preguntas, bueno Aurora, nos vemos más tarde.

Dije para luego desaparecer y despertar.

Y ver unos ojos de color lavanda, y después darme cuenta de que era Starlight, que prácticamente su rostro estaba a 2 centímetros de mí.

Light. Esto, hola, dije despreocupadamente. En eso Starlight se puso roja como un tomate y de un salto se paró y retrocedió(al estilo de Hinata cuando se pone nerviosa al ver a Naruto).

Me pare, hola, me llamo Lighting, pero me pueden llamar Light, dije levantando la mano nerviosamente, ya que aún no se les habrá olvidado que me corrí de ellas hace unos días.

Hola me llamo Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad, dijo acercándose, ellas son mis amigas.

Hola me llamo Pinkie Pie. Te gustan las pues, pues claro que te deben gustar, a quien lo le gusta, que color te gusta, pues a mí me gusta el rosado,mmmmmm.

En eso le tapan la boca, hola me llamo Apple Jack, un gusto.

Me llamo Rainbow Dash, la pagaso más rápido de toda Equestria, lo dijo en todo de orgullo.

Hola me llamo Fluttershy, un gusto, lo dijo con un tono bajo y poniendo su mano en su boca.

Yo me llamo Rarity, la mejor diseñadora de ponyville, ahora que te veo te queda perfectamente esa vestimenta que te diseñe.

Light. En ese caso muchas gracias, dije inclinándome en forma de respeto.

Ho, hola, yo me llamo Starlight Glimmer, un gusto, lo decía con la cara toda roja.

Light. Esto, este bien, dije acercándome y poniéndole mi mano en su frente y con la otra en mi frente. Tu temperatura esta algo elevada, debes tomar una pastilla o te puede dar fiebre.

Ella al no soportar la vergüenza se desmayó.

Oye espera, la agarre de manera nupcial. Creo que se desmayo

Me arrodille y la puse en mi espalda. La llevare a una de las habitaciones del castillo.

Mmm, hola me llamo Cadense un gusto.

El gusto es mío, ahora si me disculpan es mejor que la lleve a una de las habitaciones.

Camine hacia Celestia,

Celi, donde están las habitaciones, necesito dejar a Starlight descansar.

Celi, algo sonrojado le respondió, es una de mis sirvientas de indicar. Dijo para después elevar su mano, para que después venga una sirvienta.

Light-sama sígame por favor, era una yegua de casi mi misma altura, tenía pelaje celeste y su melena de color lima y usando el típico traje de maid (sirvienta) y una actitud muy neutra.

Light. Si, dije algo nervioso, pensamientos (parece como aquellas Kuudere)(personas con una personalidad neutra)Cierto, Celi, en la noche quisiera hablar contigo y Luna, es sobre el entrenamiento.

Celestia. Ok nos vemos Luego.

Después de dejar a Starlight en una de las habitaciones, regrese al patio, solo se encontraba Cadense, Rarity y Rainbow.

Veo que aún están aquí.

Cadense. Por qué volviste? Dijo algo curiosamente.

Light. Necesito entrenar, como ya sabrán el incidente que hubo en ponyville, y queremos que se repita.

Rarity. Tienes razón querida.

Light. Hablando de ese incidente, como están los pobladores.

Rarity. Gracias a Celestia todos, no hubo pérdidas que lamentar, pero casi toda ponyville está en ruinas.

Light. Disculpa, creo que no calcule mi poder, pero al menos todos están bien.

Rarity. No te preocupes, al menos pudiste derrotar a ese alicornio rufián, y todas estamos eternamente agradecidas contigo.

Light. No es nada, dije rascándome la nuca.

Rainbow. Oye Light, las princesas nos dijeron que tú tienes algo parecido a una transformación, nos podrías enseñárnosla.

Cadense. Es cierto Tía, nos dijo que tienes como un cambio de apariencia.

Light. Aprovechando que voy a entrenar un poco se las enseñare, pero les recomiendo que se alejen un poco.

Las tres asintieron y se alejaron de Light.

Light apretó los puños lo más fuerte que pudo, y su rostro que expresaba amistad y tranquilidad, se convirtió en uno que expresa odio.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, un grito dejando un cracter donde estaba parado.

Este es el súper sayayin.

Las 3 féminas se acercaron a Light para ver más de cerca la nueva apariencia de Light.

Te ves fabuloso con esa transformación, dijo Rainbow con fascinación.

Con tu melena rubia y con tus ojos verdes, combina con el traje que te hice, dijo Rarity fascinada de la nueva apariencia de Light.

Que tanto aumenta tu poder? Pregunto maravillada Cadense.

Light. Según tenga entendido, esta transformación aumenta por 50 mi estado normal.

Rainbow. Por 50, eso es mucho.

Light. Aparte hay más transformaciones.

Cadense. Aun tienes más transformaciones.

Light. Aun no, para conseguir las demás transformaciones, necesito entrenar arduamente, si me disculpan, voy a entrenar.

Light se elevó al cielo y dio un grito, para expulsar todo su poder.

Comenzar dar golpes y patadas en el aire.

Rainbow. Sorprendente, sabe cómo pelear y como volar sin la necesidad de alas.

Cadense. Es sorprendente, también es muy rápido.

Las 3 se quedaron mirando a Light ya que su estilo de pelear es de forma muy rápida y profesional.

En eso Light se detiene y aterriza al frente de Cadense.

Cadense podrías hacerme un favor.

Cadense. Aa, sí que, pasa, dijo aun sorprendida por la pequeña demostración del entrenamiento de Light.

Light. Tú podrías ponerme pesas en mis extremidades.

Cadense. Si no hay problema, de que peso deseas ponerlas.

Light podrían ser 10 toneladas por pesa.

QUEEEEEEEEEE, las 3 dijeron gritando.

Rainbow. Ese es un peso imposible, el cual puedas manejar.

Cadense. Estas seguro, lo dijo sorprendía ya que el peso que pedía Light imposible de resistir.

Light. No se preocupen yo entrenaba en una gravedad de 400G que aproximadamente mi cuerpo pesaba unas 26 toneladas.

Cadense. Entrenabas a esa gravedad.

Light. Cuando era pequeño comencé con una gravedad de 10 y poco a poco la fui aumentando.

Cadense. Bueno si ese es el caso, ella alzo la mano, y su cuerno empezó a brillar, estas seguro.

Light. Si estoy completamente seguro.

Cadense. No me ago responsable de lo que te pase, lo dijo para que después lanzara el hechizo a Light, y que le aparecieran pesas de color rojo en sus pies y muñecas.

En ese mismo instante Light callo completamente al suelo.

Light. Ver,da,deramente, esto está, muy pesado, dijo con bastante esfuerzo.

Light se paró, con mucho esfuerzo, a pesar de que estaba transformado en súper sayayin, 40 toneladas era aún mucha carga para su cuerpo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Light dio un grito llegando al límite de su poder, pudo moverse pero con dificultad, se elevó en los aires y nuevamente comenzó a dar golpes y patadas pero esta vez con menos velocidad.

Las féminas se quedaron extremadamente sorprendidas, ya que a pesar de que Light hace un gran esfuerzo, puede moverse con una carga de 40 toneladas.

Rainbow. Como, es posible, que pueda cargar tanto peso, dijo nerviosamente.

Rarity sudando de los nervios por ver que un chico como el pudiese entrenar así.

Cadense. No puede ser posible, que haya alguien que pueda resistir ese peso.

Rarity. Por qué Light entrena con ese peso, dijo aun sudando de los nervios.

Rainbow. Tal vez no sea una experta en las peleas, pero conozco ese tipo de entrenamiento.

Al momento que estés entrenando con pesas tu cuerpo se acostumbrara al peso, es decir que cuando Light se haya acostumbrado a las cuarenta toneladas como si fuese nada, al momento de quitárselas, su velocidad, fuerza y reacción serán más rápidas, y si el, logra acostumbrarse a ese peso cuando esté en su forma normal, al transformarse, como él lo dijo su poder se multiplicara por 50.

Que es el para soportar tanta carga, termino de decir Rainbow Dash aun sudando de los nervios.

Kaaaaaaaaaaaaa, meeeeeeeee, haaaaaaaaa,meeeeeee.

Las tres prestaron atención a lo que estaba haciendo Light, estaba en una pose muy particular, con las manos en su lado izquierdo, y formándose una esfera de color azul.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, dijo un grito para luego poner sus manos apuntando hacia el cielo, cubriendo a toda canterlot en una en un brillo azul, el Kamehameha de Light comenzó a salir de la atmosfera, las princesas y las faltantes de las mane 7 salieron al patio en donde estaba Light, y vieron que estaba expulsando una gran ráfaga de energía.

Finalmente el Kamehameha de Light choco con un planeta deshabitado, destruyéndola.

El brillo se disipo y Light seguía con los brazos extendidos y agitándose, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se des transformo y se desplomo cayendo con fuerza al suelo.

Light estaba jadeando fuertemente ya que hizo un Kamehameha con todo su poder.

Solaris. Idiota, todavía no estás acostumbrado a usar el súper sayayin y te sobre esfuerzas haciendo el Kamehameha.

Light. Solo quería probar mi fuerza actual.

Todas se acercaron Hacia donde estaba Light, Cadense se acercó y le desapareció las pesas que tenía puestas Light.

Celestia, preocupada de agacho y puso a Light entre sus piernas.

Celestia. Que hiciste, dijo preocupada la fémina de pelaje blanco.

Light. Solo quería saber qué tan fuerte era, jadeo, pero no tome en cuenta, jadeo que mi cuerpo no estaba preparado.

Celestia. Pudiste hacerte daño, esta vez lo dijo con seriedad y preocupación.

Light. No te preocupes, aún tengo esto, dijo para después sacar la bolsita con las semillas y sacar una para después comérsela, y recuperar todas sus fuerzas.

Vez no era nada, ahora soy más fuerte, no te preocupes, siempre tengo estas semillas con migo en caso de emergencia.

Celestia. Qué pasaría si no las tuvieras, lo dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Light. Bueno, estaría en problemas, pero no te preocupes intentare no sufrir tanto daño.

Luna. Se acerca a Celestia y con un tono pícaro le dice, veo que mi hermanita está preocupado de alguien, en eso Celestia, se da cuenta de lo que hiso y se puso tan roja como un tomate, cosa que su pelaje blanco no ayudaba.

Jajajajaja, ya te pusiste roja se ve que te preocupas por Light.

Celestia, aun con la cara roja. Pues claro el, salvo a ponyville de ese alicornio.

Mientras discutían de eso, Light se puso al costado de las demás que miraban la escena con sorpresa.

Light. Ahora porque discuten, bueno ya estoy algo cansado dije bostezando, mejor entremos al castillo.

Todas asintieron, y caminaron hacia el castillo.

Light. Celi, Luna, después discuten, mejor entremos al castillo.

Las 2 se dieron cuenta que estaban discutiendo solas, sobre Light, después siguieron a Light hacia el castillo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Light se encontraba caminando dentro del castillo, pensando nuevas formas de volverse más fuerte.

De momento tengo limitaciones con mi transformación, a pesar de que lo controla mejor que antes, sigo sin poder usarlo al cien por ciento, he ¿Solaris que me recomiendas?

Podrías usar el súper sayayin todos los días como método de control, y así poco a poco tu cuerpo y mente lo asimilara, es una idea, pero ten en cuenta que tendrás un gran desgaste de energía, de momento espera hasta la noche, que Aurora te entrenara a su modo, quien sabe.

Hey Light, dijo la yegua peli purpura.

¿Qué pasa Twilight? Dijo mirándola.

Me he preguntaba ¿Por qué tienes cola? En eso los presentes voltearon mientras seguían caminando.

Ah! Eso se debe a que es una característica de mi raza, aunque con cualidades algo peculiares.

Y que cualidades son esas? Esta vez lo pregunto Apple Jack.

Una de ellas s que cuando mire a la luna llena, me transformo en un enorme simio, al decir esas palabras, las presentes se asustaron.

Pero no se preocupen, lo controlo al 100% eso creo, ya que no me transformo, aunque también me la puedo quitar, pero me gusta y me es de utilidad de vez en cuando.

En eso se escucha un enorme gruñido, jajaja, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

A todos les salió la gota gorda, estilo anime.

(Cambio de escena)

Light se encontraba aproximadamente en el plato número 35, y seguía aumentando.

Todas estaban impresionadas de la gran cantidad de comida que digería el joven.

No crees que comen esa cantidad no te hará indigestión, dijo Rarity.

Listo ya quede satisfecho, dijo Light sobándose el estómago.

Rainbow se encontraba contando los platos que se había comido.

65, 66, 67, 68, 69 y 70. Comiste 70 platos, lo dijo impresionada, ni siquiera Pinkie llegaría al plato número 20.

Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos para hablar del asunto del Joven Light, dijo la alicornio peli blanco.

Light, si en efecto, se paró de su silla, como Celi, ya les envió una carta sobre mi persona, el caso a tratar es sobre lo que pasó en ponyville,

Como se habrán dado cuenta aquel enemigo solo era uno de sus exploradores de sombra, el cual no murió cuando se enfrentaron aquella vez, lo cual me entere, tanto este como el reino de cristal, están en peligro, pero eso no es nada sombra solo es como un peón para algo aún más grave, lo único que sé, es que ese ser que esta es sumamente poderoso, lo que propongo es que todos los soldados entraran a un riguroso entrenamiento que dentro de un tiempo les asignare, primero quiero volverme más fuerte ya que yo seré la última defensa, en tanto Luna y Celi, tendrán un entrenamiento especial con migo, are que sobrepasen sus poderes a un nivel nunca antes visto, bueno eso es todo lo que quería decir.

Todas Al escuchar la forma tan elegante y a la vez firme de hablar de Light, se quedaron algo sonrojadas, ya que se veía más apuesto cuando se puso serio, pero más Celestia, ya que la llamaba Celi de cariño y eso cada vez encendía su corazón, el cual nunca pensó sentir algo especial por alguien, menos de un ser que pertenecía a una especia distinta a la suya.

Todas en seguían calladas ante el discurso del joven.

Rarity. No solo es guapo y fuerte, si no también es muy elegante con sus palabras, se dijo en sus adentros.

Twilight. wow, hace poco nos mostró una personalidad tranquila y divertida, pero ahora es muy serio con sus palabras.

Todas seguían vagamente pensando en las con que elegancia hablo el joven.

Oigan, hola, holaaaa, dijo Light levantando la voz, pero nadie le prestaba atención.

Hooooooooolaaaaaaaaa, grito haciendo que todas volvieran en sí.

Ah.. que paso, o jijiji discúlpanos, dijo la alicornio peli rosa.

Como dije, los enemigos que vendrán son sumamente poderosos, dentro de un año entrenare a los guardias reales, ya que primero quiero hacerme más fuerte ya que yo seré la última defensa y tengo que estar preparado. Luna, Celi, mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento les recomiendo que se preparen, ya que será el entrenamiento más duro que van a tener, dijo mirándolas con un semblante serio.

Bueno eso es todo,(bostezo) Iré a pasear por ahí. Light salió del castillo, caminaba hacia la ciudad de canterlot.

Mientras tanto.

Celestia. Luna, es mejor que nos preparemos para mañana.

Luna. Tienes razón hermana.

Las dos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

En ese caso, también volveremos a ponyville, dijo la yegua peli purpura.

Bueno, nos vemos princesas, en eso el cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar y después dio un destello, para luego desaparecer, sin saber de qué se olvidaban de alguien.

Celestia y Luna se encontraba caminando hacia sus tronos. En eso Celestia comenzó a pensar en Light.

Ciertamente Light es un chico muy divertido y sonriente, también serio y frio cuando son asuntos importantes, pero, desde que lo conocí siempre nos ha mostrado su sonrisa, a pesar de que sus padres hayan fallecido, sigue sonriendo, no sé, por qué, pero desde que lo conocí hace poco, siento que cada vez que me acerco a él, me siento, me siento segura y tranquila.

Sin saber Celestia se ponía roja y esto no pasó desapercibido por Luna.

Hee.. al parecer mi hermanita mayor está pensando en alguien, y creo saber quién es, Lo dijo en un tono pícaro.

Celestia salió de sus pensamientos y escucho el comentario de Luna.

Pe pe pero que dices, no estoy pe pe pensando en nadie, lo dijo con la cabeza baja de la vergüenza.

Luna. No me lo puedes ocultar hermana, te conozco muy bien, y si no me equivoco es Light quien te atrae, no es así.

Celestia se puso tan roja como un tomate al escucharla.

Ya me lo suponía, y sabes cuál es lo gracioso de todo esto.

Que es, dijo Celestia aun apenada.

Que eso te convierte en una súper pedófila jejeje.

Celestia se dio cuenta que era cierto, Light solo tenía 18 años y ella más de 10000 años.

Tienes razón, dijo bajando la cabeza deprimida.

Pero no te preocupes, yo te apoyare, dijo Luna alzando las manos en forma de Like.

Cambio de escena.

Light se encontraba caminando en la ciudad de canterlot, admirándolo.

Wau, en la serie se ve mucho más pequeño, creo que fue solo la perspectiva que veía en la televisión, bueno creo que no todo parece lo que es.

Otro lado de la ciudad.

Una yegua de piel blanca con la crin de color rosa claro, viste una camiseta sin mangas color rosa oscuro, un pantalón yin color negro y unas botas negras, se encontraba caminando junto con un pony de pelaje blanco y crin azul y tiene un bigote, viste un lujoso terno color negro. Eran Fleur Dis Lee y Fancy pants, estos se encontraban caminando rumbo hacia una tienda de ropa.

Estos entraron y fueron al apartado a la sección de ropa elegante.

Fleur Dis Lee. Fancy, en serio es necesario esto, lo dijo con un poco de desprecio

Fancy Pants. No es obvio, dentro de 3 días se hará una reunión de agradecimiento muy importante en el castillo, la princesa presentara a aquel chico que salvo ponyville de ese alicornio que era más fuerte que las princesas y que ese chico pudo derrotarlo con facilidad, si no mal recuerdo se llama Light.

Fleur Dis Lee. Y yo que tengo que ver en esto, dijo disgustada.

Fancy Pants. No es obvio, te presentare con él y arreglaremos ciertas cosas.

Y se podría saber que son esas.

Are un arreglo para que te cases con él.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE, COMO SE TE OCURRE ESO IDIOTA. Gritándole a Fancy Pants

No te molestes no vez que estamos en una tienda.

Y AMI QUE ME IMPORTA, ESTAS LOCO.

Oye que no se te olvide, le que papa quiere que te cases ya o si no él te buscara uno, y si no más recuerdo la última te trajo a un cualquiera.

Fleur Dis Lee quería darle la contraria a su hermano pero él tenía razón que si no conseguía un pretendiente su padre le seguiría buscando marido.

Bueno lo are, pero si resulta ser otro bueno para nada, te golpeare.

Okei hermanita.

En eso se escuchó un grito.

AUXILIO.

CALLATE O TE MATO.

Eran un grupo de 3 ladrones que tenían como rehén a la recepcionista.

Ladrón 1. Será mejor que nos hagan caso al pie de la letra si no quieren que la matemos, dijo mientras seguía sujetando del cuello y le apuntaba con una pistola.

Ladrón 2. Pero mira que tenemos aquí, dijo fijándose en Fleur Dis Lee, tenemos el premio gordo.

Fancy. Esperen llévense mis pertenencias pero no le hagan nada.

Ladrón 3. Tú cállate imbécil, dijo dándole un puñetazo en el estómago.

Fancy se reincorporo nuevamente y comenzó a pelear con el ladrón.

El ladrón arto saco su pistola y le disparo en la pierna.

FANCYYY, grito Fleur Dis Lee.

Antes de acabar con Tigo.

El ladrón se acercó Fleur Dis Lee y le comenzó a manosear mientras le agarraba del cuello.

MALDITOOO, Fancy se reincorporo del suelo aun lastimado por el balazo.

Al parecer aun tienes fuerzas como para pararte.

En eso el ladrón 2 le dio un rodillazo en la cara, y le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndolo sacar sangre.

Fancy a pesar de estar ya muy lastimado, se paró con las pocas fuerzas que tenías y corrió hacia el ladrón.

Este en un rápido intento saco un chuchillo y lo apuñalo.

No debiste haberte metido con nosotros, le dijo susurrando a así oído.

FANCYYY, MALDITOOO, sueltame, Fleur Dis Lee intentaba zafarse pero no podía.

Fancy con la mínima fuerza que le quedaba se paró mientras tocia sangre.

Eres muy resistente, pero esta vez te matare, MUEREEE, dijo mientras corría hacia Fancy.

Todo ocurría en cámara lenta, el ladrón 2 corría con el cuchillo hacia Fancy esta vez apuntando hacia su corazón, está a milímetros de Fancy, este solo cerro sus ojos esperando su muerte.

Fancy seguía con los ojos cerrados esperando su inevitable muerte, pero no sucedió nada, poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio que el chuchillo estaba a escasos 5 centímetros de su rostro. Levanto un poco la mirada y vio la mano del ladrón y vio es esta esta sujetado con otra.

Levanto la mas la vista y vio a un chico con atuendos oscuros que sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca del ladrón.

Que crees que haces. Suel tame, dijo el ladrón. Este soltó su muñeca del ladrón. Parece que hay otro idiota que se quiere hacer el héroe, bien, dijo este para después acomodar su chichillo para después abalanzarse hacia el joven. Pero este seguía quieto.

CUIDADO… gritaba Fleur Dis Lee, pero este hacia caso omiso, apártate… dijo gritándole por segunda vez.

Muer…. Este se detuvo en seco y se desplomo al piso, ya inconsciente.

Pero que fastidio uno ya no puede pasear tranquilo sin que pase estas cosas, es un fastidio. Dijo el joven, mientras se acercaba a Fancy. Se ahorrillo frente a el mientras que de su cintura sacaba una pequeño frijol.

No digas nada y solo cómelo, dijo mientras este lo ponía en la boca de Fancy.

Fancy no tenia mas opción de hacer caso a aquel joven desconocido, este recibió la semilla, la comenzó a masticar y después se lo paso, en ese instante todo sus músculos se hincharon y después volvieron a la normalidad.

Fancy abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta que ya no le dolía los golpes y apuñaladas que hacia recibido hace unos momentos. Mis heridas, ya no están dijo mientras se tocaba todo el cuerpo.

Los dos ladrones no podían creer lo que habían visto, ese chico saco una semilla que le dio de comer a ese pony que estaba apunto de la muerte, y se recupero en un instante, estos tienen planeado quitárselo para quedarse con tan extrañas semillas que curaban heridas mortales.

Oigan ustedes si no quieren que los mate será mejor que se larguen de aquí.

Ja ja jajajajaja, y crees que te aremos caso mocoso, dijo el ladrón que estaba sujetando a Fleur Dis Lee.

Esta es su ultima oportunidad, vallase si no quieren que los mate.

Bueno creo que quieres morir, dijo este para después darle la señal al otro que tenia un arma, este apunto a la cabeza de joven.

Detrás grito Fleur Dis Lee pero fue tapado por la mano del ladró.

Sonido de disparo.

Estos dieron una sonrisa, pensando que lo habían matado.

Les di la oportunidad de que se fueran, ahora, morirán.

PERO QUE DEMONIOS, este seguía disparando, pero el joven solo levanto las manos y detenía las balas.

Maldición, decía el ladrón 3 que ya tenia vaciado su cargador.

En eso el ladrón que tenia sujetado a Fleur Dis Lee, la arrojo y saco una navaja y fue corriendo hacia el joven, muere… dijo mientras atacaba verticalmente. El joven que estaba de espaldas, solo levanto la mano y detuvo la navaja con su dedo.

El ladrón 1 se quedo anonadado de ver como este detenía su navaja con un solo dejo.

Pero que demonios eres.

Soy tu peor pesadilla, este desapareció y quedo y apareció detrás del ladrón que tenia sujeta a la cajera y le dio una patada que lo mando a volar a fuera de la tienda, de paso rompiendo la ventana de esta.

Estas bien, dijo el joven a la pony cajera, esta asintió, es mejor que salgas de acá y llames a los guardias, esta asintió y salió corriendo en busca de estos.

Fancy se había quedado sorprendido de las habilidades del joven.

Sera que el, es el joven Light.

Ahora sigues tu, dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el único Ladrón consiente. Aléjate, aléjate.

Jajajaja, reía el joven maniáticamente. En un abrir y cerrar se encontraba al frente de este, puso su cabeza al hombro del ladrón.

Se los advertí, y no me hicieron caso, ahora mu e re.

El joven de su mano salió una pequeña esfera de energía, y este exploto en el estimado del ladrón 1 mandándolo a estrellarse con una pared y quedar inconsciente.

El chico camino hacia Fleur Dis Lee y le dio la mano, te encuentras bien, dijo con otro tono de voz diferente al que tenia cuando ataco a los ladrones, ella la miraba con desconfianza por lo que había hecho hace un momento.

No te preocupes, solo los deje inconsciente, jijiji dijo mostrándole una sonrisa, esta al ver que su actitud fría y despiadada a una tranquila y divertida.

Esta le dio la mano, y el joven la ayudo a levantarse, como te llamas le pregunto el joven.

Me llamo Fleur Dis Lee.

Un gusto me llamo Lighting pero me puedes llamar Light.

Light? Tu eres el que derroto a aquel alcionio que era mas fuerte que las princesas?

How, no pensé que la noticia se difundiera tan rápidamente.

Y el es mi hermano Fancy Pants, Dijo apuntando al el pony que aun seguía parado de la impresión.

Pensamientos de Fancy.

No puede ser el es el joven Light el que derroto a aquel alicornio que era mas fuerte de las princesas, el mas poderoso ser esta aquí.

Hola, hola. Dijo Light agitando sus manos cerca de su rostro.

A hola joven Light es un gusto conocerlo en persona.

No se preocupe.

Muchas gracias por salvarnos de esos delincuentes.

No se preocupe, tenia que ayudarlos, no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados ante esta situación. Bueno ya me voy se me hace tarde tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Nos vemos dijo para salir de la tienda corriendo mientras alzaba la mano despidiéndose.

How nunca pensé verlo en persona, no aun.

Es un chico muy amigable, hey hermana ahora que piensas de el

No lo se, es un chico muy amigable y a la vez frio. En eso recordó la sonrisa que le dio hace un momento cuando la ayudo a levantarse, y se sonrojo un poco.

Al parecer si te gusto el joven Light.

Pe pe pero que dices, idiota, dijo tartamudeando y poniéndose mas roja lo cual su pelaje claro no lo ayudaba.

Hay hermanita, como florece el amo,, auch eso dolió dijo Fancy ya que Fleur Dis Lee le había dado un coscorrón.

Mientras tanto con Light.

Nunca pensé ver esa actitud escalofriante de parte tuya, dijo Solaris.

Digamos que le tengo mucho rencor a los ladrones.

Cambiando de tema, no pensé que Fancy Pants y Fleur Dis Lee fuesen hermanos, yo pensé que seria algo como su esposa o asistenta ya que en la seria se muestra algo como eso.

Hay cosas que te tengo que contar muchacho… como tenemos todo el día te lo diré.

Como te dije, ya hace un tiempo, tuvimos una pelea con sombra, causa de eso la población se redujo un 90 porciento de parte de canterlot, 85 porciento de clousdeil, y en el reino de cristal un 95 porciento.

Prácticamente estábamos al borde de desaparecer, y tuvimos que recurrir a medidas drásticas.

Y que medidas eran esas?

Comenzamos a practicar la poligamia y el incesto, tengo que admitirlo fue algo que estaba de todas las morales, pero no tuvimos mas opción, causa de eso es que solo somos un 20 porciento de sementales y 80 porciento yeguas, a pesar de que dejamos de practicar el incesto, no dejo de disminuir la taza de sementales, lo hemos frenado gracias a la poligamia, pero parece que poco a poco se esta quitando esa brecha que nos permite sobrevivir jejeje, pero en si, estamos en un gran peligro, yo solo estimo unos 200 años mas y puede que sea el fin de nuestra especie, poco a poco la población de sementales va disminuyendo, pero gracias a dios te tenemos a ti.

Y yo que tengo que ver en esto.

Claro como te quedaras aquí, a vivir el resto de tu vida te casaras y tendrás hijos con alguien.

En eso Light se sonrojo, como crees, quien se fijaría en mi, yo un ser de otra especie.

En realidad según mis investigaciones, no te diferencias en casi nada, aparte de las alas, o que tu cara sea mas plana ósea, no tienes osico como nosotros, incluso podría decir que las yeguas te ven atractivo.

Bueno entonces ya sabes, cuando puedas acuéstate con alguien.

ESTAS LOCO, APENAS TENGO 18 AÑOS Y NO TENGO EXPERIENCIA CON ESE TIPO DE COSAS, Light, grito haciendo que la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor, lo mirasen raramente.

Disculpen es que estaba ensayando para una obra, ustedes sigan en lo suyo, dijo rascándose la nuca.

Cambio de escena.

Luna. Hermana no crees que deberíamos buscar un vestido para la reunión que se ara en honor a Light.

Celestia. Es cierto, ven acompáñame, dijo jalando a luna a su recamara.

habitación de Celestia.

Me quedara bien este, o este o quizás este, o tal vez este o quizás este o este otro, decía Celestia sacando uno que otro vestido.

Y si en ves de un vestido te pones te pones un enterizo(prenda de mujeres de un solo juego la cual puede ser muy casual o muy elegante)

Tienes razón, dijo Celestia para después dirigirse a otro closet y a comenzarle a preguntarle a Luna cual le quedaba mejor.

Luna se paro de la cama donde estaba sentada y se acerco a Celestia.

Puede ser este, o tal ves este.

Celestia, cálmate, desde que el joven Light te has esta comportando como una jovencita inmadura y solo han pasado una semana desde que vino, dijo luna a la vez que ponía sus manos al los hombres de Celestia.

Es que lo quiero recibirlo como se debe al reino.

No mientas, cuando estas cerca a el, te pones roja o te distraes, me entere que últimamente no has estado haciendo tus deberes como se debe, que pasa, tu no comportabas así des, acaso. Dijo luna recordando un incidente que paso aproximadamente 3000 años.

No me digas que.

Celestia al recordar aquel suceso, bajo la cabeza.

Si me hace recordar a el, su forma de ser, su presencia he incluso su olor, me hacen recordarlo.

No te sientas así, se que fue muy doloroso para ti pero, el se sacrifico para darnos un nuevo día el cual disfrutar, no te pongas así recuerda que dijo que el volvería, y creo que si volvió de una forma muy diferente, como tu hermana si te apoyo que estés con el joven Light, pero no descuides tus deberes como princesa, entendido.

Celestia solo asintió la cabeza y le dio un abrazo a Luna.

Mientras tanto.

Starlight comenzó a despertarse.

Mmm que paso donde estoy en eso, recordó por que se había desmallado y se puso roja, no puede ser, Light es un chico muy tierno creo que me he.. dijo para después tocar su pecho.

Después salió de la habitación para buscar a Twilight y a las demás sin saber que estas ya se habían ido.

Mientras tanto con Cadense.

El joven Light es muy guapo y fuerte, creo que me le insinuare, dijo mentalmente para después sacar una sonrisita pervertida.

Mientras tanto.

He, he… que pasa dijo Solaris.

No se, sentí un escalofrió, bueno ya le un vistazo a canterlot, creo que solo volveré al castillo y echaré una siesta antes de entrenar con Aurora.

Light dio un salto para después volar hacia el castillo lentamente. Solaris me estado preguntando de porque no has intentado comunicarte con tus hijas para que sepan que no están muertas del todo. Hay chico no creo que entiendas, pero te lo diré, si yo o Aurora lo hiciéramos, tendríamos dos problemas, uno que te estarán fastidiando para que puedan hablar con nosotros, y lo otro, que nuestros espíritus que están vinculados a ti simplemente desaparecerían y si eso pasa tu probablemente mueras. Prácticamente tu alma, la mía y la de aurora somos una, ese seria el riesgo, lo único que podrías hacer para que estemos físicamente seria que nos revivas, pero vamos eso seria imposible.

Bueno, si tu lo dices. Light paro en la ventana de su habitación y sin mas entro en ella solamente para dejar su espada arrinconada en la pared, sacarse las botas y tirarse a la cama quedándose profundamente dormido.

Me encontraba en un espacio negro, pero donde estoy, AURORA, AURORA, grite pero no recibía señales de ella.

Jajajajaja(risa malvada)

Quien anda hay, puse todos mis sentidos en alerta para saber quien era aquel que se estaba riendo.

Jajajajaja(risa malvada)

Muéstrate cobarde.

A quien le dices cobarde, escuche una voz en mi atrás. Volteo y… era un sujeto parecido a mi con la excepción de que era mas alto y tenia un peinado en puntas.

Quien eres.

no puedo creer que tu seas mi reencarnación, que patético, un simple mortal que sea mi rencarnación eso es inaceptable. Pero bueno, estas listo.

Listo para que, dije gritando.

No es obvio, para destruir a la humanidad, lo dijo con una sonrisa psicópata

Pero que dices yo nunca aria eso.

Pero no te has dado cuenta, los mortales se matan unos a otros y solo quieren y están corrompidos por el poder y la avaricia que manchan la belleza de este mundo.

Y eso que tu no tienes el derecho de juzgar a los demás, yo te detendré, dije para después ponerme en pose de pelea.

Creo que no tengo mas opción, en eso aquel sujeto extendió su mano he hizo un puño.

Aaaaaaaaaaaa, una especie de aura negra salió de su cuerpo consumiéndolo poco a poco.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Jajajajajajaja si mi estoy recuperando lo que es, no termino de hablar porque sintió una resistencia, puso mas poder para controlar a light.

No, se, quien, seas, pero, no, me, dejare, controlar, por, una persona, como tu, buaaaaaaaaaaaa, dio un grito agonizado, silencio mortal, no eres nada, solo una mancha mas que debo quitar, veras en primera fila como es que masacro a tus amigas uno por uno, las are sufrir que ni la muerte las salvara, dijo para después lamerse los labios sádicamente.

En otro lugar.

Vamos solo un poco mas, un poco mas, Aurora y Solaris intentaban travesar el bloqueo que dejo aquel sujeto que esta intentando controlar a light.

Ya no puedo mas, callo de rodillas Aurora.

Solaris, maldita sea tiene que haber una solución, grito desesperadamente.

Mientras tanto fuera del cuerpo de light, este comenzó a gritar del dolor y se agarraba la cabeza, esto no paso desapercibido por las princesas que corrían junto con los guardias a la habitación de light.

Minutos antes.

Celestia se encontraba haciendo el papeleo.

Aun tengo mucho que hacer y no se si termine temprano creo que debería tomarme unas vacaciones. En eso sintió una energía divina repulsiva que se sentía en el castillo, en eso escucho un grito.

Celestia llamo a un grupo de guardias y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Light ya que de hay venia aquel presencia, en el camino se encontró con Luna y Cadense con sus respectivos guardias.

Hermana también lo sentiste.

Si viene de la habitación de Light,

Rápido, siento que su energía se esta saliendo de control. En eso llegan a la habitación de Light y este se retorcía mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Rápido lo están poseyendo, se escucho la voz de Starlight a lo lejos.

Hay que ayudarle, sin rechistar todas sujetaron a light como podían e intentaban entrar a su mente, lo cual era inútil, intentaron otra vez pero el resultado era el mismo, pero que pasa, no podemos ingresar a su mente.

Creo que es demasiado tarde, dijo Starlight, ya esta en una etapa avanzada de posesión, solo podemos rezar para que el pueda tomar el control, en ese instante Light levito un poco y encendió su aura blanca y comenzó a gritar, expulsando todo su poder y haciendo retroceder a todos ya que despedía una fuerte corriente de aire.

Poco a poco su aura comenzó a tornarse morada con partículas, hasta cambiar por completo.

Dentro de Light.

Solo falta poco, ya esta, chasquio los dedos para que su alma se fusione con la de el pero no pasaba nada.

No dejare, que, un ser, tan repulsivo como tu, me controle, prometí que nunca le aria daño al inocente y defendería este mundo, que es mi hogar, asi que búscate otro recipiente, ya que yo tengo una promesa que cumplir, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Light dio un grito sacando todo su poder para volver a tomar el control, puedes llevarte tus ideales a otro lado, pero yo, no me daré por vencido,aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, grito transformándose en súper sayayin.

Mientras tanto fuera Light, todas escucharon el discurso de Ligh. Y transformándose en súper sayayin haciendo explotar su habitación, todas sintieron la energía de Light volver a la normalidad pero se dieron cuenta que poco a poco sus energías decaían, TODOS BRINDEMOSLE ENERGIA A LIGHT, todos incluidos los guardias encendieron sus cuernos y comenzaron a darle energía a light el cual este comenzó a elevar su poder, pero paso algo del cual no previeron Light se cubrió de un aura roja flameante como el fuego y después se cubro como si fuera un sol el temblor seso y solo observaban como Light como si fuese una supernova y después dio un grito el cual disipaba poco a poco la supernova y dejaba ver a Light flotando, un aura roja y hondeando como el fuego lo cubría, su apariencia había cambiado ya no era el mismo de antes era mas alto, su cabello creció en forma de picos y era de color rojo carmesí y sus pupilas rojas como la sangre.

Las tres yeguas se sorprendieron de su nueva apariencia, pero mas su energía, ya no era la energía de un mortal, sentían la energía de una deidad.

Celestia ce acerco al joven que aun estaba levitando.

Light eres, tu, pregunto al joven aunque no recibió respuesta, este dio un grito y se desplomo callando al suelo des transformándose.

Liiight grito Celestia y después se acercaron Luna, Cadense y Starlight, Light se encontraba inconsciente.

Rápido llevémoslo a hospital. Grito Celestia.

Quien abra sido que sujeto que casi logro poseer a light, que es esa nueva transformación que obtuvo, todo y mas en la siguiente parte


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Han pasado 2 semanas, las más largas que tuvieron las princesas, desde aquel incidente en el que Light casi es controlado por un ser que solo quería destruir la vida como la conocemos, solo por un ideal enfermizo, eliminar a los mortales que ensucian este mundo, ahora corre una amenaza mucho más grande que sombra, y aun peor, nuestro héroe lo retiene dentro de si, pero por raro que parezca no todo fue malo del todo, Light pudo detener su posesión, lo cual su beneficio es que al casi adoptar el cuerpo de aquel que quería posesionarlo, sus capacidades han crecido enormemente, a la vez una gran capacidad de aumentar sus poderes rápidamente con entrenamientos normales, prácticamente genial, se podría decir, pero algo cambio en el,

Light se encuentra acostado en unas habitaciones del hospital de canterlot, según los doctores, se encontraba en coma indefinido, y durante las 2 semanas las princesas han estado visitándolo todos los días, para haber si en uno de esos días despertaba, en especial la princesa Celestia, lo cual aunque estaba con bastante papeleo siempre se escapaba para poder visitarlo.

Jejeje es curioso no, Celestia cuando vio a primera vez a Light sintió el famoso flechazo, pero en realidad ella no sabía explicarlo pero tanto su presencia, su forma de ser he incluso su esencia es similar a aquella persona que le había prometido volver después de la guerra, no importando cuanto tiempo se demore, volverá, ya han pasado como más de 2000 años, y al parecer volvió, volvió como lo prometió, fue tanto su espera que al fin tubo sus frutos, pero ahora su amado se encuentra en coma, no se sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Celestia se encontraba en la habitación de Light, conversando, o bueno, contándole como le fue su día, de todo el papeleo que tenía, de cómo a veces le hacía bromas a su hermana, y cosas por el estilo.

Bueno ya te dejo tengo que seguir trabajando, espero que despiertes, Celestia se acercó a su frente y le dio un beso a pesar de que durante las dos semanas hacia la misma rutina, darle besos a la persona a quien más quiere le apenaba

Conciencia de Light.

Light no solo se encontraba inconsciente de cuerpo, sino también de alma.

Ya van 2 semanas, y Light no responde, dijo Solaris.

Lo que aún no puedo entender es de porque, ahora, no se supone que eso sucedería durante 30 años, porque ahora, el reino se encuentra sin la mayor defensa, hemos intentado despertar su subconsciente pero no hay reacción alguna, dijo Aurora.

Solo nos queda esperar, respondió Solaris.

Cambio de escena.

Solo se ve un páramo oscuro, no se denotaba ningún rastro de vida, mas solo el basto silencio de la soledad.

(Sonido de pasos)

Alguien camina, pensativo, pensando sobre porque aquel ser que quiere exterminar a los mortales, que según él son una plaga del universo y que estuvo a punto de perder su cuerpo, si no hubiese sido por su voluntad y orgullo, ese maldito lo hubiese conseguido, pero había una incógnita que hasta ahora no logra resolver.

Sé que ya paso un tiempo, pero aun no me acostumbro a mi nuevo cuerpo. Siento que aún me falta mucho para controlarlo a 100%, dijo light mientras se miraba las manos. Pero lo más importante es salir de aquí, no sé qué este pasando hay fuera quiero salir de aquí…

Quiero salir, QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.

No podrás salir de aquí a menos que yo te lo permita, y créeme, eso te será imposible.

Light escucho de la voz de aquella persona que intento poseerlo y se dio la vuelta.

Tu otra vez, que quieres no podrás poseerme otra vez.

Jejeje ahora no puedo se me es imposible, ya no tengo energías para eso, sabemos que tú y yo tenemos ideales diferentes, pero un solo objetivo, en específico.

Que tratas tratando de decir, dijo Light ya irritado.

Tanto tu y yo somos la misma alma aunque tu este envuelto de esos mortales y yo que quiero limpiar este mundo de ellos tenemos algo en común, ese es zamazu.

Ya te lo abran dicho, yo no aparecería si no de acá a 30 años ya que a esa época recién mi poder estaría al 100%, actualmente estoy a mi 15% de mi energía. Ágamos un trato, yo te entreno y tu matas a zamazu por mí, que te parece.

No se supone que él era tu aliado.

Como tú mismo dijiste, él era mi aliado, o mi yo mismo.

A que te refieres explícate, dijo Light con la misma irrites que tiene.

Simple, el soy yo somos la misma persona y tu erres yo, los 3 somos la misma persona en alma.

Te contare, hace años un kaioshin vio como los mortales resolvían sus problemas de una manera tan banal y desdichaosa, solo se reñían de guerras y guerras y eso manchaba la belleza del universo, decidió que era momento de limpiar el error de los dioses y los que estaban en su contra parecerían con su poder, el cómo deseo pidió la inmortalidad, declarando que era el réglalo de los dioses, después de es viajo en el tiempo encontrándose con su otro yo dándole la idea de que y era el momento de limpiar este mundo, en vez de pedir la inmoralidad, pidió el cuerpo de la raza más poderosa de los universos, los sayayin, ellos casi logran conseguir que los mortales lleguen a su extinción, pero uno de ellos recapacito, pensando si era lo correcto, en eso poco a poco dejo la idea de el plan 0 mortales, ya que mientras ellos los mataban, los mortales se ayudaban mutuamente y el aprendiz de kaioshin con cuerpo de un mortal sayayin se opuso a los ideales del otro a pesar de que eran la misma persona.

y ese kaioshin con cuerpo de mortal eres tú, dijo Light impactado.

Y cuando casi desparece la humanidad te refieres a este mundo, Solaris me dijo que el que ocasiono todo eso era sombra.

Ese mortal solo era parte de nuestro juego solo seguía nuestras ordenes, pero actualmente solo sigue ordenes de zamazu.

Y como es que soy un sayayin con tu alma?, pregunto Light.

Eso se debe a mí, como aprendiz de kaioshin, pude aprender a hacer vida pero solo seres como intactos o a lo mucho sapos y ranas, pero cuando tuve este cuerpo mis habilidades aumentaron, hace miles de años te cree.

Te contare antes de que muera yo cree esa nave espacial con todo los conocimientos de los sayayin y barias de esas semillas del ermitaño tenía planeado escapar pero lo planes cambiaron, cree una cría de sayayin de sangre pura pero no tenía alma, en aquel momento desesperado de crearte uno, ya me habían lanzado un ataque, no me quedo más de otra de pasarte mi alma, a cusa de eso estuve inconsciente durante años, la nave espacial nos puso en criogenización, busco y busco un mundo habitable y encontró el planeta tierra de una línea alterna, eso sucedió ya que la maquina la cree con un anillo llamado anillo del tiempo, el cual puede viajar al pasado y al futuro pero con la regla de que no hicieras nada que cambie la historia ya que se crearía otra línea de tiempo.

No entendí bien esa parte de línea de tiempo, dijo Light.

Te dar un ejemplo, de la nada saco una rosa.

Esta rosa esta en mis manos, esta puede reproducirse en un futuro y dar nuevas rosas, pero… presiono la mano destrozando la rosa, ahora no podrá hacerlo, como vez ya he creado una nueva línea de tiempo, una donde la rosa se esparció en la tierra y otra donde no existe ninguna de ellas.

Ahora entiendo, pero como es que llegue a este mundo si estaba en otra línea de tiempo?

La nave estaba programada para que regresase a su lugar de origen, dijo el ser de ropas oscuras.

Una pregunta qué edad tengo desde que me creaste?.

Tú tienes 2545 años mocoso.

QUENOMEDIGASMOCOSOSITENGOMASDEMILAÑOS.

Aceptas mi trato, dijo el ser de vestimentas oscuras dirigiéndome la mano.

Bueno acepto el trato dijo Light para después estrechar la mano.

Y a todo esto cómo te llamas?

Me llamo zamazu, pero los mortales me pusieron banalmente black.

Te llamare Black.

PEROQUEYATEDIJEQUEMELLAMOZAMAZU.

Da igual es muy largo el nombre además black suena genial.

Hay estos mortales y sus idioteces, dijo black poniéndose la mano en la cara.

Bueno si eso es todo podrías regresarme.

Está bien, una cosa más no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto.

Pero puedo contar mi edad.

Está bien puedes contar tu edad, y ahora lárgate, dijo Black para después lanzarme una esfera de ki oscura.

NO NO NO ESPERA….AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cuarto del hospital.

NO NO NO ESPERAAAAAAAAA. Light despertó estrepitosamente cubriéndose la cara, en eso entran los doctores.

Se sorprendieron ya que Light estaba despierto.

Joven Light ya despertó, dijo la doctora.

Impresionante pensábamos que su coma podría durar meses, pero solo fue una semana, impresionante.

Bueno ahora ya me siento bien, podrían darme mi ropa, se los agradecería.

Una de las enfermeras que estaba ahí fue a buscar las ropas de Light.

Será mejor que te examinemos para ver si estas correctamente bien.

No se preocupe doctor ya estoy al 100 por cien de mis fuerzas, Light se paró de la camilla y fue a un espejo y cuando se vio.

AAAAAAAAA

Black que haces aquí, dijo señalando al espejo, are, pero si soy yo, que me paso, mi cuerpo, mi cabello. Y era definitivo Light es más alto y su cabello creció se puso de un peinado de puntas del mismo estilo de black.

Y ahora que le digo a las demás.

Bueno no importa, los doctores se cayeron al estilo anime.

10 Minutos después.

Light se encontraba en el patio de entrenamiento dando algunos golpe y patadas, como le dijo black sus habilidades crecerán rápidamente mientras entrene, pero probare de momento mi máximo poder ya que siento que soy más fuerte que antes.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Todo el cielo comenzó a tornarse oscuro como si fuese de noche toda canterlot incluso ponyville, los habitantes de ambos lugares comenzaron a entrar en terror pensando que era el fin del mundo en ese momento toda la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Ponyville.

Twilight que significa todo esto, dijo Spike asustado.

No lo sé pero aquel brillo proviene de canterlot, espero que las princesas estén bien, tenemos que ir halla, sujétate Spike.

ESTAS LOCA NO IRE CONTI, no termino la frase ya que Twilight lo agarro de la mano y se teletransporto hacia el castillo de canterlot.

Castillo de canterlot.

De quién es ese poder, es muy grande y también maligno, dijo Luna.

Viene de afuera, Dijo Celestia tratando de caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde ya se aquel energía tan maligna.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. wuau tengo demasiado poder y ni apenas me transforme en súper sayayin, daré todo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,

Celestia y luna junto a unos cuantos guardias lograron salir al patio de entrenamiento donde provenía todo ese poder.

A lo que solo pueden ver a una figura con un aura morada, tan brillante que no podían distinguir a esta persona, en eso comenzó a flotar hasta estar en una altura promedio.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, en eso la tierra dejo de temblar y solo se veía a esa figura flotando.

Sonido de teletransportación.

Princesa Celestia, se encuentra bien era Twilight que se encontraba al frente de esta pero no recibió respuesta ninguna.

Princesa, princesa, aunque insistía, no le hacía caso y solo miraba hacia una sola dirección. Twilight y Spike voltearon y fijaron su vista hacia donde estaba ese brillo morado.

En eso aquel brillo comenzó a descender rápidamente y chocando con el suelo haciendo una nube de polvo los cuales los presente se taparon para que los escombros no les diesen en la cara.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa en eso comenzó a brillar de un color amarillo y la ventisca de arena desapareció y solo podían ver aquella aura amarilla la cuan aún no se denotaba a la persona más que solo en incandescente brillo. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, los guardias se pusieron delante de ellas y tomaron sus posiciones, detente en nombre de las princesas, pero aquella figura seguía caminando.

Todos ataquen, los guardias rodearon, unas simples criaturas como ustedes nunca me detendrán.

Guardia 1: eso ya lo veremos, todos e lazaron a atacarlo pero este solo se quedaba quieto, solo se escuchó una pequeña sonrisa.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aquel expulsión de mando a volar a los guardias, y poco a poco comenzó a disiparse el brillo y las princesas poco a poco comenzaron a ver quién es, tiene vestimenta negra y su semblante de sonrisa arrogante y cabello rubio.

Valla valla, llevo como una semana inconsciente y así me reciben valla amabilidad.

Acaso eres tú. Light, dijo Celestia con ganas de ir a abrazarlo.

Pues claro que si, quien más seria.

Celestia fue corriendo hacia Light.

Light se quedó sorprendido ya que Celestia le abrazo. En eso siente algo blando es su pecho, al percatarse se sonrojo.

Celestia no creo que sea el momento para que me des un abraso delante de los demás, dijo volteando su cara a otro lado.

Porque lo dices, se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Light delante de todas y se separó rápidamente de él.

Luna, Twilight y Spike se acercaron a Light.

Twilight. Enserio, eres, tú, Light, estas muy cambiado.

Spike. Incluso te ves cómo alguien malo.

Enserio no me percate de eso, pero al fin y a todo sigo siendo yo, jajaja, rio Light de una forma algo macabra.

Al parecer tu actitud ha cambiado, dijo luna mirando de pies a cabeza a Light.

Además ahora despides un aura maligna, seguro que estas bien? Pregunto Luna.

Light se dio unas palmadas en el pecho y después en sus mejillas.

Bueno cuando desperté solo me sentí más fuerte de ahí no se mas, y solo quise probar mi nuevo poder, y solo quiero decir que siento que alcanzare la sima de la magnificencia y alcanzare el verdadero poder, jajajajaja. Todas se comenzaron a asustar ya que hasta donde conocían a Light nunca se había comportado así.

Croooaaaag.

Pero primero que tal si vamos a comer algo es que me estoy muriendo de hambre, dijo Light de la manera más inocente posible. Todas abrieron los ojos como platos y se cayeron de espaldas.

Cambio de escena.

Light se encontraba en el plato número 16, pero había algo curioso esta vez.

Hermana creo que Light tiene algo.

Por qué lo dices, dijo Celestia.

No lo notas, aquella vez que lo vimos comer, bueno comía de una forma apresurada y ahora, dijo volteando a ver como Light come de manera rápida con un tenedor pero lo hacía formalmente.

Además su forma de ser, no notaste en la forma de la que hablo. Fue muy formal y a la vez aterrador.

No crees que este bien.

No lo sé, pero mientras este con nosotras y no agá cosas del otro mundo, podríamos decir que este bien, dijo Celestia.

Una cosa más, ahora que lo veo bien, estoy casi segura de que se parece a él.

Tienes razón, son casi idénticos incluso de la forma de hablar, incluso su presencia es casi la misma. Pero creo que solo es coincidencia. El murió tratando de protegernos, dijo Celestia bajando la mirada.

Muchas gracias por la comida, Light agarro una servilleta y se limpió la boca como si fuese una persona de la realeza.

En eso viene un mayordomo con una bandeja donde había una pequeña tasa con té y una jarrita de porcelana.

O gracias por las molestias.

Light agarro la taza y el platito y comenzó a degustar él te, lo más curioso fue que Light lo tomaba de la manera correcta, como si hubiese aprendido de la noche a la mañana la etiqueta. Esto ya seles hacia raro a las princesas.

Esto es mi imaginación o Light, está tomando él te con etiqueta, dijo Twilight mirando a Light mientras se servía otra taza de té.

Es cierto, princesa Celestia convocar la reunión de bienvenida de Light, le pregunto Twilight a su maestra en voz baja.

Ahora que lo dices, convocaremos la reunión para el día de mañana,

No te preocupes yo los mandare a hacer, nos vemos, dijo luna para luego retirarse.

Celestia y Twilight voltearon hacia donde esta Light, pero no estaba, ya que se había retirado.

A donde se habrá ido ahora.

Light se encontraba volando hacia ponyville, ya que quería pedir un favor una pony de la moda, ya que a pesar de que él estaba tomando él te, escucho claramente la conversación de las chicas, esto se debía a que sus sentidos se habían maximizado, cosa que quería estar presentable en ese momento y no perder tiempo.

Será mejor apresurarme para tener listo el traje, ya que normalmente este tipo de pedidos a Rarity le toma ago de tiempo.

Light solo encendió su aura morada y fue a toda velocidad a ponyville.


End file.
